Mortal Kombat Revolutions
by LordParagon
Summary: My story on the events after Deception... Have included new characters in this & an original one of my own! Rated M... its Mortal Kombat for cyring out loud! Chapter 15! The finale! Kahn's death, the home journey, Scorpions revenge and an unforseen ending
1. Chapter 1

This is my interpretation of the storyline for the next Mortal Kombat game. I hope this makes some sense, some of it may be a little confusing, but don't worry about it!

Chapter 1

Fighters from across the realms gathered outside the Dragon Kings fortress. Warriors such as Kabal and the Black Dragon, Queen Sindel, along with Jade, Havik, Bo Rai Cho, the young Li Mei, Nightwolf and Shujinko converged into one fighting unit, to aid each other into getting to Onaga. Upon entering the Onaga's fortress, they saw the five Earthrealm warriors they thought to be dead. Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and Sindels own daughter, Kitana.

Kabal, Kira, Kobra, Nightwolf and Havik where ready to combat them, when Sindel and Shujinko stopped them. "They are not themselves! We have no need to fight them!" Shujinko pleaded with the group, as he said this, Kung Lao threw his hat at Shujinko, luckily he caught it and threw it at the floor. Sindel stared at Kitana, her eyes where different, no longer was she the caring daughter she once knew. Suddenly, they heard footsteps from behind them, a red ninja, appeared. No one knew who this man was, is he with Onaga or with us… that was what everyone thought. Shujinko bowed "It is nice to see you again, Ermac…" Jade turned around and said "Ermac? The outworldian ninja? Did he not once work for Shao…" Ermac looked at her and said "We where freed from Show Kahn's control a long time ago by the warrior Kenshi" Shujinko nodded "Yes, I remember him… anyway, what are you doing here?" Ermac started to glow green, everyone backed away from him "We are here to play our part. We come to help the warrior Liu Kang!" Suddenly, a green mist started to come out form the glow Ermac gave off and a spirit version of Liu Kang stood before them. Liu turned round and said "Let us deal with them… you lot go on. We all shall join you shortly!" With that Liu jumped into Kitana, while Ermac took on the four remaining warriors.

The rest of the group made their way through the fortress, Nightwolf left a trail for Ermac and Liu Kang to follow once they where done with the five warriors they where fighting. The temple was big and they ran into some tarkatan guards, who where easily dealt with. They soon made their way into the throne room, where Onaga stood along with Tanya. "Onaga!" The dragon king turned around to look at Shujinko and the collection of warriors who he brought with him, soon enough, Ermac came along with Kitana, Sonya, Jacks, Johnny and Kung Lao. "Jade! Mother!" Kitana ran over and hugged her mother and her friend. Sindel then asked Kitana "Where is Liu?" Kitana shook her head and said "He has gone back to Earthrealm… some other business I guess…" Sindel nodded. Shujinko begun to glow "My friends…" Everyone looked at him, "I will be borrowing your powers for a while… do not worry though, you will have them back!" Many rays of light shot out of Shujinko and hit the warriors, though they where not in pain… Shujinko had now obtained their powers!

Tanya had fled at this point, fearing that jade would take revenge for being imprisoned. Onaga stood alone, until Li Mei walked to his side! Bo Rai Cho was beside himself "Li Mei, what are you doing?" The young woman's eyes had changed, she was different from before, she replied "Siding with my king, that's what!" She ran at them, Shujinko back-handed her, knocking her out. He walked forward and begun to fight Onaga. After a while, Shujinko got the opportunity he needed, and smashed the kamidogu to pieces. Onaga's powers faded, until he was nothing more then the reptilian ninja, Reptile. Suddenly, a swarm of mist shot out of him and flew off into the sky, Reptile fell to the ground, he was unconscious. Sindel, Jade and Kitana bid their goodbyes and set out to Onaga's grave to make sure he does not resurrect in his original body. Bo Rai Cho took Li Mei with him. The rest of the warriors decided to go their separate ways.

Meanwhile…

Sub Zero and Kenshi fled through the forest, they had just defeated the last of the Tarkatan warriors who got in their path. Kenshi was out of breath and stopped, he then said "I sense it is getting light… we should stop soon and hide." Sub Zero nodded "Agreed… there sis a cave over there, come, we shall make camp here for the day, then continue to the portal tonight… we are getting close…" After a few hours, Kenshi stood u and said "We are not alone…" Sub Zero turned about, wondering what was going on, until he came face to face with Hotaru!

This solider had been following him for quite sometime, suddenly Hotaru fired a fireball at the ground, blinding Sub Zero! Hotaru laughed and said "Now… in the name of Onaga… I sentence you to death!" Suddenly he felt a large pain down his back, he saw Kenshi behind him… this blind warrior was not affected by the blast and had just cut him down the back. Kenshi Picked Sub Zero up "We may as well continue to our destination now… I suspect we are no longer the main target anymore… we are even now, Sub Zero…" Sub Zero laughed, "Indeed we are" the two warriors then made their way out of the cave. Hotaru sat there, bleeding to death, when Dairou entered. "It is a shame… I came here to kill you myself… only to find I was beaten to it!" Hotaru was gasping for air "Dairou… you… you don't know… what… you're doing…" Dairou came up to him "Explain then…" Hotaru then said "Your employer… Darrius… He was the one who set… the mercenary… on your family…" Dairou couldn't believe what he just heard, Hotaru looked up and Dairou and said "I would have loved… to have faced you in combat… old friend…" Hotaru stopped breathing… he had died. Dairou stood up "I was manipulated…" he said to himself, he then looked up and said "Darrius! You will pay!"

Elsewhere in Outworld

Kira defeated Kobra to officially join the Black Dragon. But, her and Kabal where captured by an army of troops, who followed a new leader trying to take Outworld in the wake of having their two former masters disappear. At this point, Havik found Kobra, he was nearly dead, cut by the blades that Kira carried. Havik stood over him "I shall revive you…" Havik used his powers to revive Kobra back to his healthy state, Kobra bowed to Havik "I owe you my life… how may I repay you?" Kobra asked Havik. Havik enjoyed this moment; he has never had someone else who was willing to do as he asked before. He had though hard on this then said "Come with me, together, you and a few other allies shall create chaos!" Together, Havik and Kobra headed to Earthrealm to revive another fallen warrior… but first, they decided to find another ally first… one who Havik sensed a lot of anger in…

The Earthrealm warriors stood before the portal, "Sub Zero!" Sonya saw the ninja come from the distance "Where where you?" She shouted, angry that he was not there to help them against the Deadly Alliance. Sub Zero shook his head, "I had to bury Frost… All was not lost though, I found someone you where looking for…" Kenshi appeared behind Sub Zero, Jax walked over to him patted him on the back and said "Glad you're A-OK man…" Kenshi nodded, "Yes… I sensed Cyrax a few days ago, then he disappeared…" Jax nodded "He is back in Earthrealm with Stryker, they are waiting for us!" Shujinko nodded "We will all be separated when we go through, depending on when we go through this… I hope I see you all again…" Shujinko bowed then entered the portal. Everyone else exchanged pleasantries before heading through… but for some reason, Sub Zero did not go through… as if for some reason, his job was not over yet… He set off back in the direction of the Ice Caves.

In the rubble of a palace not long destroyed, there was a green glow, which grew brighter, then subsided. Suddenly, Shang Tsung stepped out of the rubble. He remembers being knocked into the Soulnado by the blast by Raiden… "How appropriate… urr… I need souls…" Shang Tsung made his way out of the ruined temple and to a near-by village, where he could restore some of his powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kabal and Kira where brought to a tent in their captors camp and made to kneel before their leader. "I am Reiko… general of the army of the fallen elder god, Shinnok and I have a request of your services…" Kabal stood up "… why should… we help… you?" he said, Reiko walked towards him and said "Because I offer you a place beside me when I take over this realm… not only that, but I have a former… ally of yours I brought from the Netherealm when I was released. A tall, muscular ninja walked in, he looked much like a member of the Lin Kuei, except he donned a brown colour. "It can't be… Tremor?" Tremor bowed "Pleasure to see you again Kabal" he said in his deep voice. Reiko coughed, the three of them looked at him "Now… do we have a deal mortal?" Kabal whispered with tremor and Kira, Kira stepped forward and said "we accept your generous offer, Lord Reiko…" Reiko smiled, "Good… you three will help with the assassination of out adversaries' leaders… the edenians known as Kitana and Sindel!" Kira smiled, Tremor put his hands together and cracked them "Goodie…" he said "A chance to kill…" Kabal nodded "It will… be done!" The three of them left, Reiko smiled then started laughing.

Earthrealm

Japan… a country living in fear. For the past few days, this country has been over run by a robotic clan calling themselves the Tekunin, ran by their leader, the former Lin Kuei ninja cyborg, Sektor. He had modified himself, making myself broader and adding new gadgets to his hardware. Sektor however was just building an army t take on his former clan, but he needed a robot with more power then average warriors, but he was in luck… for a ninja who used to be In Shao Kahn's army was here in Japan, in hiding… and he had found him… Rain.

Rain ran through the streets, followed by explosions. They where firing missiles at him, it didn't matter weather he was hurt, as long as he remained alive to be turned into a cyborg. '_How did I get myself into this mess_' Rain thought to himself as he outran the cyborg's behind him, suddenly, Sektor was in front of him, Rain ran to the side and into a nearby building, he ran to the roof where he thought he was safe. Rain looked at the door, waiting for hem to come, when three cyborg's using jetpacks flew onto the roof. Rain fought and won against these three cyborg's. Then Sektor crashed through the roof, looked at Rain and said "Target found initiate capture protocol XV-21" a small hole appeared on Sektor's wrist as he pointed his arm out and out of it shot a lasso, rain dodged it. Suddenly, everything got windy and Fujin appeared before them. He looked at rain and shouted to him "Rain! You are needed in Outworld… the edenians need help in their war! Go!" He opened a portal, which Rain jumped into… followed shortly by Sektor. Fujin blasted away the other robots… he then sensed that something was not right, then disappeared.

Elsewhere….

Shujinko emerged out of the portal alone, he wondered where he was until he realised he was at the top of the Tibetan mountains, when Raiden appeared before him "Lord Raiden! I thought you where dead!" Shujinko then noticed something… Raiden was in black, his skin pale and his eyes glowed red. "Is something wrong lord…" Raiden threw a blot of lightning at Shujinko "Silence mortal!" Shujinko looked shocked, this was not the Raiden he knew! Raiden got into his fighting stance and started to attack Shujinko… it was not long before Shujinko fell to the power of an angry thunder god. Raiden picked Shujinko up "Lord Raiden… why?" Raiden smirked and electrocuted Shujinko until he stopped breathing then said "Because I chose to…" Raiden then teleported to a nearby temple where he sensed a struggle, inside he saw the zombified body and ghost of Liu Kang fighting. "Enough!" he shouted and electrocuted the two, miraculously, the two converged together… Liu Kang breathed for the first time since his death by the hands of Shang Tsung. Raiden walked over to Liu Kang and said "Earthrealm is under threat… get Kung Lao and Kai Lotus and go to Outworld… you will know what to do from there… Raiden disappeared leaving Liu Kang with many questions in his head.

The Jax, Sonja and Kenshi came through a portal near their HQ, when they came in, Cyrax stood there with special agent Stryker. "Guys, your back!" Stryker said, he ran over to them and gave them a hug, he didn't hug Kenshi due to the 'aura' he was getting of him. Jax nodded "No big… Cyrax! Good to see you back buddy!" Cyrax nodded "Affirmative Agent Jax… I mean… Good to see you too!" Sonya looked at Stryker "Look at you… special agent… working with the president?"" Stryker nodded "For a while... but I asked to be transferred here!" Sonya looked shocked. "Why?" she asked, Stryker smiled "So I can be part of the gang again! Iv been taught in a few new fighting styles while working as the presidents body guard... mind if I show you?" He looked at Jax, Jax nodded "This should be fun"

Kung Lao meditated in the Shaolin Temple at the bottom of a mountain in Tibet, when the doors opened, to his surprise it was his long time friend, Liu Kang! "Liu!" Kung Lao ran over and hugged his friend "I thought you where dead!" Liu nodded "I was… but i'm back now my friend…" Liu Kang explained the situation to Kung Lao about Raiden and his orders. Kung Lao nodded "I see… well, we are in luck then, Kai is still in Outworld on his exploration mission! We just have to find him!"

Nightwolf returned to his homeland, welcomed back by his chief. "My brother, how did the ceremony of imprisonment go?" Nightwolf shook his head "It failed… Onaga was not drawn to the Netherealm… but he has been defeated…" The chief breathed a sigh of relief "Well done my brother… come, we feast!" Nightwolf sighed… he could not get the images of the Netherealm out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Netherealm

Ashrah was still hunting demons to free herself from this realm… many years ago, she failed in defeating the enigmatic Ermac. But now, she set her sights on an even greater opponent, the evil spectre, Noob Saibot. She had tracked him down to the 1st plane in the Netherealm, near the portal out of the realm. Due to him not originally being from this realm, he was able to use the portal, while she was not. "Noob Saibot!" She shouted, the dark ninja turned around to face her. "I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" Noob Saibot laughed "We are not mortals… but I accept your challenge anyway!" After a gruelling fight, Noob Saibot fell for a trick Ashrah played and was defeated, "Now to finish you…" Noob Saibot laughed "Foolish demon…" she felt a sharp pain through her chest, he looked behind her and saw Noob Saibot! "H-how?" She looked back… and all she saw was the cyborg ninja Smoke! "I knew you would come for me! So I had Smoke disguise himself as me, and while you weakened yourself, I readied to kill you!" he withdrew his scythe from her spine, "And… now you die…" Smoke held her arms back, putting his foot into her back, pushing her chest forward, Noob then put his hands through her chest, no blood due to him turning his arms into shadows, then pulling out her skeleton. Noob Saibot started laughing. Smoke indicated that he wanted to go to Outworld, Noob Saibot looked a little confused "Why should we?" Smoke buzzed then said "There is someone we need to see…" Noob Saibot pondered on this thought, he did not know what Smoke meant "Ok then, let's go!" They both went through the portal, little did they know they where being followed.

Elsewhere…

Baphomet sat on his throne, by his side where Mileena, who recently came down here when Baraka slain her, Kano and Sheeva, who did not get along, but decided to call a truce for their new master and Kintaro, a huge shokan, like Sheeva, who acted as Baphomet's second in command. Baphomet soon came to the realisation that Onaga was killed, as he could sense his soul in this realm. Baphomet stood up "the time is now!" The four warriors looked at him "Go! Fetch me Onaga's soul Kintaro… with it, we can leave here and conquer the realms!" Kintaro nodded and ran off, Mileena watched him go, While Kano and Sheeva stared at each other… soon, Baphomet would be free.

Meanwhile…

Shinnok stood by himself, in front of him stood a winged demon "So we have a deal my lord?" Shinnok nodded "Indeed we do!" He used his limited powers to restore some of the demons humanity, but not completely. "Now, Quan Chi is in this realm and he has my amulet… go now Jarek and get my amulet, only then will I free you!" Jarek look at himself, he was almost himself apart from his wings, claws and red eyes. He bowed "At once, lord Shinnok!" Quan Chi ran around the Netherealm looking for Onaga, more precisely, his amulet. He was aware that Shinnok would be after him for his betrayal many years ago, but if he was to contend with him, he had to find the amulet Onaga stole from him before Shinnok or one of his allies did.

In Outworld

Jade, Sindel and Kitana returned from Onaga's crypt after making sure the Dragon King would not return. They met up with Bo' Rai Cho, who had some bad news for the queen. "I am afraid things are more complicated in freeing Outworld… there are more then one opposing army!" Sindel looked startled, "More then one? Who?" Bo' Rai Cho went on to explain "Well, there is the Tarkatans, led by Baraka… we also have word that there are uprisings in the Shokan and Centaur camps, as well as that, we are also under attack from an army led by General Reiko!" Kitana looked shocked "He is still alive?" Bo' Rai Cho nodded "apparently so… but who is causing…" suddenly, a guard approached them. "Excuse me sir, but there is a centaur approaching, he claims he is the leader of their forces, he is accompanied by four armed centaurs… he wishes to speak with the queen… shall we let him through?" Bo' Rai Cho nodded.

A few minutes later, a large centaur approached them, followed by four other, smaller ones. "Greetings, my name is Kunreva. I am the new general of the centaur forces since the death of my predecessor, Motaro…" Jade cringed at the sound of Motaro's name… remembering his cruel unparalleled hatred to all. Kunreva continued "I come in hope of a truce… we both wish the same thing… liberation from tyranny. If the Tarkatan, Shokan or this new army win… we will be enslaved among the rest of this realm…" Kitana nodded "In exchange for?" Kunreva looked at her "Information… I have much knowledge of these forces you do not… so, do we have a deal?" Queen Sindel smiled "Deal… so, what do you know Kunreva?" Kunreva smiled "The tarkatans are weakened… they lost many of their forces against a ninja, known to you as Sub Zero…" Kitana smiled, "I shall thank him next time I see him…" Kunreva turned to Kitana and said "He is still in Outworld, the reason is unknown, but he is still here…" He turned towards Sindel "Anyway, something you would really like to know… who is leading the Shokan?" Sindel leaned forward a little "Yes?" she said. Kunreva looked down "First... tell me of this new army!" Jade interrupted "They are the former army of the fallen elder god, Shinnok, led by one of his old generals, Reiko" Kunreva nodded "Understood… Right… as for the other piece of information… I am afraid to say… but the former champion of Mortal Kombat, Goro is leading them…" Kitana shouted "That can't be! I saw him die, I buried him!" Kunreva shook his head "No… that was not Goro… even worse… Goro is not the one pulling the strings… the Emperor has returned…" Everyone couldn't believe what Kunreva said… Shao Kahn was back!

Goro knelt before Shao Kahn "My lord… our armies are almost complete…" Shao Kahn rose from his throne. "Yes… I sense it. I also sense the weakened state of the tarkatans…. As well as the strength of the Netherealm armies…" Goro rose "Kunreva of the Centaurs has probably allied with the edenians!" Kahn laughed "It doesn't not matter to us! We will destroy them!" they both started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In this chapter, I have added a new character, an original one of my own creation. His storyline will become clear soon enough. His image is the MK 2 ninja look, but white… he has glowing eyes, and can have a glow around his body (like Ermac, but white instead of green) And before anyone asks, yes, it is where I got my username from.

Noob Saibot and Smoke appeared in Outworld, immediately, they where attacked by a small group of Shokan, they where easily dispatched by the two ninjas. Noob Saibot looked around this realm and said "Perfect… this realm is full of darkness… we can both get anywhere we please within an instant… we should take this realm first. Smoke looked around, then said "We head west… our destination is far…" Noob went to turn into a shadow when Smoke said "It is best we travel on foot" Noob Saibot did not like this decision but he would not leave his 'slave' behind and decided to walk. A few minutes later, someone else followed them through… Sareena looked at the two ninjas she has been following, "Smoke… don't let me down…" She followed in the shadows, hoping that her intuition about Smoke was right.

Reptile awoken… he looked around the immediate area and noticed that he was inside a throne room… and there was a big battle before… and he was, for some reason, involved. Reptile decided not to ponder on events passed, but decided to take advantage of this opportunity to kill his enemies while they thought he was dead… first, would be Shao Kahn! He could sense the emperor was alive and well… and he wanted to change that. He fled the temple he was in to chase after the emperor… shortly after his exit, a figure appeared as if out of nowhere… seemingly interested in Reptile…. This was Khameleon… she was waiting to see if Reptile was still alive, for he was the last make of their race. She followed Reptile in another attempt to get him to come with her. As soon as she ran off after Reptile, another figure appeared out of nowhere… his was Chameleon… and he wants nothing more then to see the end of Reptiles race… so he has been following Khameleon for some time in hope that he can kill Reptile… now he gets his chance. Since he is also the last of his race, it would mean Khameleon would have no other choice then to be with him and repopulate his race instead, he slowly followed Khameleon in the direction Reptile ran off in.

Scorpion stood in the plains of Outworld, wondering what was going on! He had been sent by the elder gods to take out the One Being… but Onaga has already been defeated… is the One Being still alive somehow? If so, the body he possesses must be stronger the Onaga… he would need help from other warriors, he went in search of warriors he knew he could rely on to defend the realms…

A glow of white appeared in the destroyed remains of Shang Tsung's palace. Suddenly a ninja stood out of it, looking around, the white ninja was scanning the area for his target… the sorcerer Shang Tsung… "I will live up to my word sorcerer…for I am Seprion…and I always live up to my word…" He looked around more "It has been many years… over five hundred I believe…" He walked in the direction of the green glow being given off in the distance… maybe it was Shang Tsung taking souls… either way, he would find him sooner or later.

Kunrvea bowed as he left the Edenian camp. As soon as he left, the camp went into Red Alert 'Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!' Sindel made her way into her tent with Kitana, while Jade went with the search party. They searched every inch of the grounds, but found no one. Jade decided to go into her tent, when she saw a figure in the dark. "Show yourself!" Jade commanded, out of the shadows, stood Rain. Jade went to attack him, but he held her down. He took off his mask and the rest of his head gear, he had longish black hair and deep dark eyes… he hasn't aged a day since they last met. Jade got herself together "What do you want, traitor?" Rain smiled "I am here to help my home world… to make up for ever allying with Shao Kahn, like yourself!" Jade looked away, he was right… they where both in Khan's forces and she was given a chance, why shouldn't he? Jade looked at him and said "I'll take you to Sindel and plead your case…" Rain bowed, "Thank you"

Sektor ran through Outworld, looking for his target… because there are many Edenians now instead of just the one, he is finding him hard to track down. Suddenly, he bumped into an old adversary… Sub Zero! "Sektor! What are you doing here!" Sub Zero shouted in shock. Sektor did not acknowledge him and just said "I will be seeing you again, Lin Kuei!" Sektor continued hunting down his target, Sub Zero looked confused… last time he saw Sektor, he swore revenge, now he isn't bothering with him? Something wasn't right… but Sub Zero continued on his journey back to the Ice Caves.

Stryker, Jax, Johnny Cage, Kenshi, Cyrax and Sonya came back through the portal into Outworld. Sonya walked ahead a little and said "What did Fujin mean by 'We will know our purpose in Outworld?' it doesn't make much sense!" Jax shook his head "I don't know Sonya!" he then said. Johnny then butted in "If you are not sure, why did you drag me along! I was quite happy at home!" Kenshi got in his face "It was either you came along, I make you…" Kenshi started glowing blue, Johnny then backed off… Kenshi loved scaring Johnny… Cyrax walked forward "I detect many life forms West-North-West of our current location…" Stryker stepped forward "I maybe wrong… but if the leader of this realm was killed… then there is probably a war between factions of the realm for control!" Johnny butted in again "Erm… the Edenians?" Cyrax started buzzing and beeping "Chance that Fujin ment helping out Kitana and the Edenians, 92.64" Sonya nodded "Right, so, now to help Kitana!" Everyone stayed silent. Jax then broke the silence "Where do we find her?" Everyone then fell on the floor. Kenshi stood up and put his and against his head… as if trying to sense where she is. "She is within a large group, furthest away from where this war is taking place… North of the battlefield…" Everyone headed in that location.

Baraka and the small group of Tarkatans where fighting for their lives. '_Damn that Sub Zero_' Baraka thought to himself… many of his men where killed in an encounter with the ice ninja. Soon, only he and a few of his men where left… they where surrounded by this large army, when an unmasked ninja approached them... probably their leader. "Hail… I am Reiko. And I have a proposal for you, Baraka!" Baraka did not like where this was going. Reiko continued, "If you can kill off the leader of the Centaurs, Kunreva as well as aid us in our fight with the Shokan, then we will grant you immunity from our forces as well as a chance to… repopulate your ranks with as many Outworld denizens you need!" Baraka smiled "I accept your offer! Reiko…" The two of them, grudgingly shook hands, Baraka and the small forces he had left ran to a gorge where Kunreva's forces would have to go through to join the war.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ermac levitated alone in an old temple... not all that remains of it is its floor, he is surrounded by a grassy field around where this temple used to be, suddenly, he was approached… he knew who this person was. "We meet again at last Ermac!" Ermac did not look at him, "Shang Tsung… We would have preferred not to see you again…" Shang Tsung started to smile "You know why I have come then?" Ermac, turns around, he stops levitating and slowly hovers down to the ground. Ermac started to glow "You shall not take us!" Shang Tsung smiled "Try and stop me!" Shang Tsung and Ermac fought each other in combat… the sorcerer could not get the upper hand. Eventually he got tired of fighting "Enough of this!" Shang Tsung grabbed Ermac by the throat and begun to steal his souls, when suddenly, he was hit in the back by an energy blast! He turned round and saw a man he has not seen in many years! "No… It cannot be!" Seprion stood alone, glowing white, he then spoke to the sorcerer "I am back sorcerer… and I am ready to collect…" Shang Tsung fled from the sight of this ninja.

Seprion approached Ermac and said "I sense a familiar soul within you… by any chance… are you Kung Lao?" Ermac shook his head "No… we are Ermac… though Kung Lao is within us" Seprion bowed "Would it be possible to see him again?" Ermac nodded and released a soul from himself, in front of Seprion stood the legendary Kung Lao… the one he knew five hundred years previous. "It is good to see you again my friend…" Kung Lao said, Seprion bowed again "And you… I must thank you for forgiving me for what I attempted to do under the control of Shao Kahn" Kung Lao shook his head "Think nothing of it... you did save me from Shang Tsung… hat time anyway" Seprion nodded "I could no longer interfere… but… I am ready to collect on my promise to the sorcerer…" Kung Lao smiled "Oh yes… when you said 'When I beat you… your life, your soul belongs to me!' It is that time?" Seprion nodded. Kung Lao waved goodbye and he disappeared into Ermac. "I thank you Ermac" Seprion ran off in the direction Shang Tsung fled in.

Ermac stood alone, a little confused, when he was approached again, this time, by Scorpion. Scorpion approached Ermac cautiously "Scorpion… what is it you want with us?" Scorpion got in Ermac's face and said "The one being is still at large… I have been assigned by the elder gods to find outer warriors to help in my fight… would you help the elder gods' champion?" Ermac smiled "Working for the Elder Gods… We accept your offer Scorpion… lead the way!" Scorpion then thought to himself '_I still need more warriors… I guess its time to ask them…_'

Sonya, Jax, Kenshi, Johnny, Cyrax and Stryker made it to the Edenian camp, the first person the saw, was Rain. They all took to their fighting stance. Johnny then shouted at him "You! What are you doing here! You are a minion of the emperor!" Rain went to speak, when Jax butted in "probably hear to sabotage them!" Stryker smiled "We won't let that happen!" Sonya attempted to jump kick Rain, suddenly it started to rain, with that Rain disappeared… everyone looked around, they could not see him, but they could hear his voice. "Why do you resist in persecuting me for my past actions? Why can't you just leave me in peace!" With that it stopped raining and a thunderbolt crashed down, scattering the four fighters. Rain then re-appeared and knocked Jax down then he dashed towards Johnny, he tried to defend himself, but Rain was too quick. He took a roundhouse kick to the face, which sent him flying into a tent. Sonya again tried a jump kick, Rain grabbed her leg, spun her round and threw her into Cyrax and Kenshi. Rain and Stryker went at it for a few minutes until… "Stop this at once!" Sindel and Kitana approached them "Rain is one of us now…" Kenshi went to apologise when rain interrupted him "No need to apologise…" Sindel then started to discuss with the Earthrealm forces on how they could help them in their fight… when Cyrax started to walk away. "Cyrax, where are you going?" Sonya shouted, Cyrax looked back and said "A former ally of mine is near…" Rain's eyes widened "No…he followed me here?" He begun explained to everyone where he had been, who is hunting him and why.

Havik and Kobra came back from Earthrealm… along side them… was Mavado! Mavado looked confused "So… explain to me again what is going on? And why am I helping out a Black Dragon?" Kobra snarled at him "Ex-Black dragon!" Havik turned round and shouted "Silence!" they both shut up "I am helping you all by recreating the Red Dragon… but we need one more ally..." At this pint, Dairou walked past "You there!" Havik called him over "Dairou is it?" Dairou nodded "What do you want of me?" Havik smiled "Your services… in exchange for the one thing you want… revenge…" Dairou looked confused "I can open portals to anywhere I please…I can send you back to Seido… in exchange for helping out my friends here" pointing at Mavado and Kobra "What must I do?" Dairou asked, with this response, Havik smiled.

Meanwhile…

In the Netherealm, Kintaro returned with a glow in his hand "I bring to you, my master, the soul of Onaga!" Baphomet stood up "Excellent Kintaro! I was right in making you general of my forces!" Kintaro smiled, looking at Sheeva, who grunted and turned her head, and faced Kano who whispered "I'll get ya again baby!" Sheeva grew angry, but did not lash out, due to Baphomet favouring Kano and his knowledge of Outworld and Earthrealm. Baphomet stood up and took Onaga's soul in his hand… the glow started to disappear slowly, suddenly, Baphomet started glowing, Onaga's soul vanished. Baphomet stood up… he had now become the One Being! "Come! I am now free to leave this realm!" Baphomet walked out of the temple which confined him along with his four generals, the further along he walked, the more denizens of the Netherealm joined with him, forming a huge army!

Quan Chi found where Onaga came through into the Netherealm, but the amulet was not here… maybe it is where his soul currently is, he then travelled to the deepest reaches of the Netherealm to get his amulet… little did he know, he was being followed. Jarek appeared over a hill, watching Quan Chi make his way further into the Netherealm. "He must not have this amulet yet… Hmm… how intriguing…" Jarek spread his wings and flew up into the air following Quan Chi from the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raiden stood onto of the highest mountain, looking down at the mortals in the city below. "Foolish mortals… squandering their lives away, while the fate of the world lies on the shoulders only a few men and women… well... lets see how they face the wrath of " Raiden was interrupted. "Stop this Raiden!" Fujin landed beside him "What is wrong with you? Why are you being like this?" Raiden turned around to face him, he was not the same Raiden… not anymore! "Because these mortals waste their lives while only a few of them help to save their asses! It shouldn't be this way and I won't let it be this way!" The whole world was engulfed by dark clouds, bolts of lighting hitting everywhere. Fujin shoved Raiden, stopping him doing this "Will you get a hold of yourself Raiden!" Raiden then shot a bolt of lightning at Fujin, knocking him down. "Be quiet… old friend!" Raiden continued to make a giant thunderstorm to engulf the entire globe!

Scorpion and Ermac travelled together, Ermac asked Scorpion "Who are we looking for now?" Scorpion pointed over where two men where walking "Those two…" Liu Kang turned to Kung Lao and said "We are being followed" Kung Lao nodded "I know… lets find out who by!" The two Shaolain monks hid in the trees in the nearby forest and waited. They sprung a surprise attack, but stopped when Liu recognised one of the people standing before him "Ah… Ermac, it is good to see you once again" Liu and Ermac bowed "Scorpion? What are you doing here?" Kung Lao asked. Scorpion spoke to the two monks "I am in need of your services… we must stop the one being from fully merging the realms!" Liu nodded "Yes, we sensed such a thing was happening, we where going to find out friend Kai to help us" Ermac nodded "We will need him if this threat is as bad as we think it is!" Liu Kang and Kung Lao parts ways with the two ninja's, promising to catch up with them once they find their friend. Scorpion sighed "We still need more… I guess its time to find him…" Ermac nodded "We shall be leaving you temporarily… We will need all of our strength and we have yet to recover from Shang Tsung's attack." Scorpion nodded "I see, I shall so you later"

Kunreva killed the last shokan in the battalion him and his forces ambushed. Kunreva smiled "Our work is done my brothers! Return to our base! We shall celebrate this victory!" Kunrvea and his men walked through the canyon towards their base, only to see it in flames and the centaurs left there all dead. Kunreva growled "Who dares to do such a thing!" Suddenly they where surrounded by a group of tarkatans, lead by Baraka. Baraka drew his blades "By order of General Reiko, you are to by executed!" Kunreva and his men decided to get the first attack in and charged at the tarkatans, the fight did not last long, as Kunreva's forces where still weak from their last battle and their numbers where too many. Kunreva was the last one left, killing all the tarkatans in sight. Kunreva tried to stand up, when he felt a sharp pain in his back, he turned around to see Baraka stabbing him from behind, through Kunreva's chest. "You bastard!" Baraka quickly withdrew his blades from the centaurs' chest and chopped off his head!

Baphomet, Mileena, Sheeva, Kano and Kintaro came through the portal, followed by many oni and other denizens of the Netherealm. Baphomet spoke to his generals "Go now, weaken this realm so that we may take over! Mileena smiled '_This is the first chance I get at getting my revenge at Baraka!_' She ran off in the direction of the tarkatan camp. Kintaro roared and took a few dozen oni in the direction of the Shokan camp. Sheeva wondered in the direction of the Edenian camp, while Kano just watched and smiled.

Shang Tsung made it to the portal to the nexus… "Soon, I shall feast upon every soul in the heavens!" Suddenly, there was a wall of energy blocking his path, he turned around to se Seprion, staring at him, the white ninja would not give up! "Why do you insist on bugging me?" The sorcerer shouted at him. Seprion started glowing "You where defeated in Mortal Kombat by my hands many centuries ago, I am here to right the wrong of letting you live!" He started to walk towards the sorcerer "For too long have you meddled in the affairs of mortals… for too long innocent lives have been lost, just so you may live… I am to deliver their vengeance… and to deliver mine!" Seprion raised his arm and shot an energy blast at Shang Tsung, In retaliation, the sorcerer fired fireballs at him, Seprion evaded these, but found the sorcerer fleeing again. Shang Tsung smiled while doing this, the longer this went on, the more power he got back, soon he will be just as powerful as he ninja who was hunting him.

Jade came through the tent where Sindel, rain and the Earthrealm warriors sat discussing their battle plan. "We have a problem! There is another army in Outworld, one which dwarfs our, Reiko's, the Shokan, the centaurs and the Tarkatans put together!" Sindel did not like the sound of this "What? Where?" Jade hesitated before answering, "They are pouring out of the Netherealm… they are chanting the name, Baphomet…" Cyrax started beeping "Baphomet: Last known status: trapped in the Netherealm; co-ordinates 3I:7KU… current status… Unknown" Sindel sighed "This isn't good…" Jax was confused "Wait a damn minute? Who is Baphomet?"

"Baphomet…" Reiko explained to Kabal, Kira and Tremor, "Ruler of the Netherealm… it is he who decided what plane of hell you are put in. He was trapped inside his won temple at in the final plane of hell by the elder gods, fearing that he would take too much power." Kabal started to get what was going on "And now he is free? How?" Reiko shook his head, "All I can speculate is…"

"He must have obtained Onaga's soul, becoming the One Being…" Shao Kahn finished explaining to Goro. "I see… so he is here why?" Shao Kahn laughed "He wishes to take over the realms and merge them into one under his rule. But I will not allow it, the realms are MINE to control!" Goro stood up "Yes my lord… we shall assemble our troops and get ready to att-" Kahn interrupted "No… we shall wait… let the fools fight against eachother… we shall clean up the rest!" Goro put his arm over his chest. Very good master!" Kahn sat on his throne, not aware that he is Baphomets first target…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sheeva was heading towards the Edenian camp, when she bumped into an old adversary… Sektor. The cyborg ninja had evaded capture in Shao Kahns last attempt at taking over Earthrealm, Sektor, defending himself, killed many shaokan warriors, including Sheeva's husband. "You! You where the one who killed my husband!" Sektor stood there "Scanning: Target identified! Running programme IW-8R6" Sektor's voice changed to a more human voice, it had a hint of sarcasm and provocation in it "Well, hello Sheeva! It has been a long time, how is your husband?" Sheeva did not take well to Sektors mocking. "How dare you!" Sektor ended his insult program, "You are not my target, stay out of my way, or face the concequences" Sektor decided to show off a little bit of his arsenal. Sheeva did not take notice of it and attacked the cyborg. It was a quick match, Sheeva, dispite her strength was no match for this robotic assassin. Sektor stared at her, turned around then said "resuming capture protocol…"

Sheeva sat up and attempted to recover her strength, when she saw Kano. Kano looked at her, then helped her up "Why?" Sheeva asked, Kano smailed, before sticking his sword into her gut "Just so you could see my eye's…" his red eye glowed, "before you died" He fired a laser through her head, killing her, he laughed at his cheap victory and continued to scan the Edenian camp.

Baraka made his way back to his camp… it would be a long time before there are enough tarkatans to be able to strike fear back into the fears of Outworlds denizens again. He heard the door open, in the doorway stood Mileena! "Milleena! What - How? You are dead!" Millena walked towards him "Oh, I am very much alive… darling!" Baraka smiled, "This is good, with you back… it will just be the two of us! We can repopulate the tarkatan horde with everyone else's death!" Milleena looked at him "They are all dead?" Baraka got up "Yes, killed by Centaurs and the ninja Sub Zero!" Millena smiled under her mask "So… you are the last?" Baraka shook his head "No… with you my darling, I am not!" Mileena licked Baraka up the side of the face "Well… I hate to inform you but…" She thrusted her Sai through his chest "im not interested" Baraka in shock fell back, he died looking up at the woman he loved, the woman he killed, smiling over his dying body. "See you in the underworld" Baraka muttered before taking his final breath.

Goro came out of his tent hearing a loud ruckus; he saw oni attacking his camp, killing his warriors! Goro then watched, as a Shokan was helping them, he recognised this one… it was his sworn brother, Kintaro! "You! How dare you attack your own kind!" Kintaro roared "How dare YOU make me believe you where dead! I gave up everything to take your place, even my own life! Only to find out you went into hiding! You coward!" Goro did not like Kintaro talking down to him like that. Goro smirked then said "Well, the fact that you died and I live shows that you are weak!" Kintaro snapped he charged at the shokan he grew up idolising, ready to kill him at a moments notice. The two of them pummled eachother for a while, before Shao Kahn came out, "Kintaro! How the hell are you here?" Kintaro smiled "I came from hell under the banner of Baphomet! And it was worth all those years down there, just to see the shock on your face!" Kintaro charged at Shao Kahn, when Goro got in the way. Goro fell to the floor, Kintaro was holding a long blade, covered in blood… he just killed Goro! Shao Kahn drew out his hammer, "You'll pay for that…"

Scorpion watched from the hilltops as the next and final person he would need to help him defeat the One Being. He jumped down into his path, this would probably be the last time he would see him. "Scorpion!" Sub Zero got into his fighting stance, he knew more then anyone that Scorpion was not to be trusted. "Sub Zero… as much as it pains me to say this… I need your help…" Sub Zero lowered his guard, slowly "What did you just say?" Scorpion started to lose his patience "Do not make me repeat myself! The One Being is a growing threat and you decide to make jokes at me?" Sub Zero dropped out of his stance "I understand Scorpion, what is it you want of me?" Scorpion approached Sub Zero and said "The two of us, Ermac, Liu Kang and two of his friends are to meet up on the hills overlooking the Living Forest, we shall attack the One Being there!" Sub Zero nodded "I see… I shall make my way there now, my quest shall have to wait" Scorpion bowed, then teleported away.

Kai Lotus had been exploring Outworld for many years, learning all of its secrets, hidden locations and peoples, knowing this information would be vital to Earthrealm, he was surprised he had gone un-noticed for such a long time. Then he saw two faces he hadn't seen in years. "Liu! Kung Lao!" Kai ran to his old friends "How have you been? Wait, what are you doing here?" Kung Lao explained everything that had happened since Shunnoks invasion of Earthrealm. Kai nodded "I see… it would be an honour fighting alongside you once again my friends. Come, I know a shortcut to this destination you described!" The three monks travled the planes of of Outworld to the destination Scorpion had told them.

Kabal, Tremor and Kira witnessed the war between the shokan, the centaurs, the tarkatans and now the oni. Believing this would be valuable information to Reiko, Kabal decided to head back to the camp to inform him. On the way though, they met up with some old adversaries… Kobra, the mercenary Dairou and… Mavado!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kabal was not impressed "Havik! What are you doing?" Havik smiled "Creating chaos… you should know better then anyone!" Kabal remained silent. Tremor's arms started t shake a little bit, he was getting a little pissed off. "Are you quite done!" tremor stomped on the ground, causing everyone to stumble. Diarou smirked "My my… a powerful one you have there!" Havik looked at him, in a way that told him to shut up. Kobra and Kira just stared at each other… a fight was going to brew… this everyone knew.

Shao Kahn defeated the last oni that remained, many had fled with Kintaro. Kahn srood alone, the shokan where dead, the centaurs and tarkatans where probably in the netherealm with them. Kahn put his hammer away, not knowing what to do, he sat on his throne and pondered for a while, until a familiar face showed up. "Reptile! You are alive?" Reptile said nothing, he just stood there in front of his master. "Reptile, I need you to scout the area and find out where Baphomet is keeping his forces, I can launch a counter attack! They will get whats coming to them!" Reptile bowed, still remaining silent, then left '_Oh… they will get whats coming to them… as will you… master…"_

Khameleon stood on the cliff, watching Reptile leave Shao Kahn's now destroyed tent. She sighed, not knowing if Reptile would blindly follow that tyrant once more, she heard a noise, so she turned around, seeing no one she camouflaged herself and followed Reptile again. Chameleon then uncloaked "_Almosssst sssspotted me… I had besssst be more careful"_ Chameleon was getting closer, he camouflaged again and followed his pray.

Noob Siabot and Smoke made it to their destination. The ice caves of outworld. "Ah… this place… it brings back memories of my old life" Noob Saibot remembers his days as the Lin Kuei's best ninja, only his brother could compare to him, but he was too busy with his friends Hydro… the poor insolent fool who didn't make it through the cybernetic change and… his ally, Smoke. Noob shook his head, _'No need to worry about this…' _"Smoke! Why are we here!" Smoke scanned the area "There are many battles taking place, after they are done, you can sweep the victors off, one by one… the first one will be making his way here" Noob shook his head "How certain of this are you?" Smoke scanned the area once again. "Likelyhood of arrival, 98.043, due to a loved one being buried here… he is someone connected to both my life and your previous one" Noob smiled "hmm… my brother? Excellent, I shall start the takeover of this realm by defeating the one person with memories of my… past life!"

Sareena looked shocked "So… you really are my beloved… but, you have changed… Sub Zero… I cannot let you kill your brother!" Sareena ran to find Noob's brother, to warn him of the danger he faces.

Jade returned from her scouting mission with Cyrax and Kenshi. "It appears as though the Tarkatans and the Centaurs' wiped each other out…" Jade said coming through the tent. Kitana did not look happy, "Kunreva… is dead?" Jade nodded. Kenshi stepped forward "I could sense the life force of many shokan dissipating… I believe they where killed off as well, though there was one man remaining after the oni fled." Rain did not look impressed "I take it that would be Shao Kahn… how is he still alive?" Kitana looked at Rain and said "You know of his trickery, I for one, am not surprised he is still alive…" Cyrax sat down without saying a word.

Stryker was confused as to why the cyborg had not given in his report. "Cyrax, what about you? What do you have to report?" Cyrax remained silent. JAx then started questinning his friend "Yeah, Cyrax, whats up?" Cyrax sighed, "It appears that the oni are systematically picking off one army at a time, odds of them attacking us in the next few hours is 1'349 to 1.. we are at a disadvantage compared to the forces I saw at the camp where Reiko is. His army out numbers ours 3 to 1" Sonya couldn't help showing her shock at this "You mean even they could take us out?" Cyrax nodded "Affirmative, also, the neatherealm oni are being led by generals… Kano, Millena and Kintaro" Evereyone seemed shocked at this "Sheeva was with them, but I can no longer detect her presence… however, I sens someone else…"

Rain stood up "Sektor…" Cyrax nodded "He is in the area, but he is not who I am talking about…" A voice called them from above "I am" A woman dropped from the top of the tent. Cyrax stood up and bowed "We meet again, Nitara" Nitara smiled "Always a pleasure Cyrax, thank you for your help before" Cyrax nodded "It was no problem". Nitara looked to Sindel "I come with an offer… we know of the dealings with the Netherealm, they will most likely come for us once finished here… so I come with the proposal of adding every willing vampire to add to your forces" Cyrax started beeping "From what I can detect, our numbers would out number Reiko's forces at a ratio of 2.65 to 1." Sindel shook Nitara's hand "I accept your proposal Nitara"

Shinnok sat down on Baphomet's throne. "The fool left this place totally un protected… fool, ill make my way back up… as soon as I have that blasted medallion!" Shinnok stood up, he was getting impatient, "That's it…" Shinnok now set off to find his amulet himself, Jarek was taking too long! Jarek watched Quan Chi enter Baphomets halls, aware that Shinnok was coming, this was perfect, their hatred for eachother would give Jarek time to find that amulet and free himself from the Netherealm… '_Never did trust that elder god_…' Jarek thought to himself. He spread his wings and flew down… he could sense that a battle was going to take place… and he was going to be there to face the victor!

Mileena, Kano and Kintaro returned to Baphomet, Baphomet looked around "Where is Sheeva?" He shouted. Kano stood up after bowing "She… was killed off by the Edenians… I may have hated her, but I warned her not to go to close… she was found and killed by their gaurds!" Baphomet looked angry "They shall pay… to war!" Kintaro roared, the army of the Netherealm marched forward… the final battle would soon take place!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reiko had not heard from his spies, the Black Dragon in some time. An officer walked in "Lord Reiko... some intelligence from the Netherealm has arrived!" Rieko sat up "Continue officer…" He pulled out a small scroll and read from it "It has become apparent that due to Baphomet's absence from the Netherealm, it is total chaos down there… in that chaos, Lord Shinnok is attempting to regain power by controlling the Netherealm in its former lords place" Reiko was no pleased with this news, if Shinnok rose up again, he would have to hand over all his power to him.

Reiko killed the officer quickly and got rid of the scroll. He would have to act fast, gain power in this realm before Shinnok get power in the next. He stepped out of his tent, at this point, all solders stood at attention. "We march on the Edenian camp… we fight to the last man, may no one stop us!" He shouted, the troops cheered and got ready, then marched towards the Edenian camp.

Ermac surveyed all the events that where transpiring, he could tell a lot of lives where going to be lost, although this saddened him, he was also grateful for the power this would bring him. Due to him being made from the souls of those killed in Outworld, each soul that wonders freely would seek Ermac as a soul in Earthrealm would seek the heavens or the Netherealm… this is where he got his power from, that and soul provided by Shang Tsung when he was first created. Ermac turned away and walked toward where he would face his greatest adversary.

Shang Tsung waited at the Pit II, He had consumed many souls and is now ready to spring a trap upon his pursuer, Seprion. The ninja would not be able to stop him like this, though he regretted not consuming the souls from Ermac, as if he would, he would have all the souls he would have needed for a millennia. '_No matter'_ He thought to himself '_I am strong enough to kill that fool now!'_ Shang Tsung transformed into a shadow priest and joined the few of them that was waiting in the area… the trap is now set.

Rain ran in to Sindel's tent. "We have lost a small outpost on the other side of the mountain! The Oni are approaching!" Cyrax made himself known again "I also sense the arrival of another large army…" Stryker grunted "So, Reiko is finally making his move huh?" Jade looked at him and asked "Whats so funny? We are all about to face death and your laughing?" Jax got between the two "Hey hey, chill out!" Jade then turned to him "Chill out! I don't think you get how serious this is!" Sonya got in Jades face "Watch what your saying!" Kitana broke it up "Silence!" Kenshi held everyone still. "I am getting fed up with all of this…" Sonya and Jax only now remember just how powerful Kenshi really is. "Instead of arguing… why don't we try and get ready for this eventual attack?" Sindel laughed "I see you are the brains out of these earth warriors…" Kenshi laughed briefly "Mentally, I am the most capable… but that's not the point" Nitara nodded "My forces are ready, the await for your command, they shall fly in from the south." Kenshi released his hold on his friends and Jade. Rain never took his eyes of the mountain top, he was sure he saw a familiar figure at its peak, if only for a brief moment. Rain turned to them "As a former general of Shao Kahn's army, I am adept at strategies… what I think we should do is…"

Baphomet stopped marching with his men, Kintaro stopped alongside his leader. "IS there a problem my liege?" Baphomet looked around "I… I am needed elsewhere… I sense something… Kintaro, I am entrusting you with leadership until I return, do not fail me!" Kintaro nodded "Understood" Baphomet flew up into the air, to a place where he felt he needed to be, why, he was not sure. Kintaro looked to see Mileena and Kano looking very jealous of him Kintaro roared, causing the two of them to turn away and keep marching.

Kai, Kung Lao and Liu Kang where close to their destination, when they suddenly got a funny feeling "We must hurry…" Kung Lao said, his friends agreed and they ran to get to their destination on time.

Ermac awaited on the mountain top, gathering his strength '_The time is near for us to fight… we will be ready…'_ he thought to himself.

Sub Zero looked to the air, seeing a shadow '_I'm late! Its about to start!'_ Sub Zero slid across the floor, tripling his speed.

Scorpion stood alone at the destination, looking at the incoming figure. _'Finally, my true purpose is about to be fulfilled'_

Baphomet landed, only to see a yellow ninja standing before him. "Ah, Scorpion… it has been quite some time… tell me, is it you am I here to face?" Scorpion got into his fighting stance "Apparently… but, one way or another, you shall fall!" Just as Baphomet was about to attack, he was attacked from behind by three monks. "Scorpion, sorry we are late!" Liu Kang shouted. Kung Lao, after fetching his hat which ricocheted of Baphomet's back "Took us longer then expected getting here, by the way, this is Kai" Kai nodded. Scorpion nodded back. Suddenly is started raining boulders on Baphomet, the four of them looked at the hill to the side of them to see Ermac launching them "We apologise for our lateness, but our power has increased ten fold since our last meeting, so this should make up for it" Ermac then tried to levitate the ground which Baphomet stood on, but when he lifted it, Baphomet flew towards him, Ermac teleported next to Scorpion. It started to get cold all of a sudden, an ice blast came from behind them, blasting Baphomet's wings. "That ought to hold him!" They looked behind to see Sub Zero standing there. Scorpion looked at Baphomet "Apparently... you are here to face… us" Scorpion said. They all got into their fighting poses. Baphomet then broke the ice around his wings. As Baphomet flew towards them, the three monks charged, Sub Zero fired ice blasts, Ermac was using his telekinesis to throw large objects while scorpion threw his spear "GET OVER HERE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I had noticed I had left a few characters out for a while, concentrating mainly on the story at hand, so I am making an attempt to bring them back into the storyline. This will be by far the biggest chapter so far!

------------------------------

The Edenian army stood to attention, Sindel had just finished a prep speech for the up coming battle… she knew the chances of winning where slim, but she had to hope for the best. Johnny, Sonya, Jax and Stryker where sparring with eachother, Kenshi and rain where meditating and Cyrax was running a diagnostic check on all of his weaponry, accidentally firing a net which caught Sonya and Johnny together. Cage whispered to Sonya "You know Sonya… I was thinking…" Sonya was about to make a witty insult at him, but with the situation unfolding and the serious yet gentle look in his eyes she kissed him on the cheek then said "If we live through this we will sort things out between us" Johnny had a brief flash back of his past experiences with Sonya, before Cyrax retracted his net, Sonya had escaped the net, Johnny got pulled along the floor, the earth warriors all laughed… humour… one of the few things keeping them going. Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion within the ranks of the soldiers… out of it, stood Li Mei. Sindel and Jade took to their defensive stances, until Bo Rai' Cho stood behind her. Kitana greeted the master trainer, "What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Bo Rai Cho laughed, "After Onaga's defeat, I helped in purifying Li Mei's soul… it was an endeavouring technique, which drained me for a while… I am sorry I could not come sooner, but I found an ally of yours and he has brought a little help. He pointed them to a portal that had opened, out of it stood Nightwolf, along with a load of tribesmen. Nightwolf bowed to Sindel "I have brought out best warriors and Shamen to aid you in your plight" The warriors Nightwolf brought bowed. Sindel smiled, maybe things could go her way after all.

Tanya looked from the mountain tops, she had avoided capture many times in the past, from Shao Kahn, The Edenian's, Jade… but this time, she could not escape… Sektor stood above her, a lasso tied around her which projected from his arm. Tanya cursed herself for har capture…

_Tanya overlooked the Edenian camp, she hated Jade for scarring her, no thanks to those Tarkatans… revenge on her mind, she went to sneak in and kill her, when a red cyber ninja stood in her way "You will not compromise my plans" he said in a monotonic voice. She tried fighting, but soon realised it was futile, so she attempted to flee, She was evasive, but Sektor was not human, at least not anymore, therefore easily caught her. She though she would die by his hands, before he said "You are not my target… but you would be useful for distracting him for me"_

Sektor had been devising his plan of capturing Rain for a long time now, with his new acquisition it would be so much easier. She wanted revenge on someone else in the camp, he would use her to distract rain, who would undoubtedly attempt to save whoever was being attacked by this warrior, meaning he would be cut off from all other help, making it easier for Sektor to capture him. Sektor smiled beneath his mask… his plans would soon come to fruition… soon, Earth would be his.

Back on Earth…

The entire world was subjected to massive thunderstorms, gale force winds, tornados, hurricanes and the like. Fujin and Raiden fought eachother in Mortal Kombat. These two powerful gods struck eachother, blow for blow, neither of them weakening. Raiden laughed before saying "I am impressed you have lasted this long Fujin, it is unfortunate you do not see things as I do…" Raiden fired a blast of lightning and Fujin, who disappeared into the wind, then reappearing behind Raiden, saying "What? That these humans should be punished for crimes they have not done?" Raiden grunted, teleporting behind Fujin, he attempted a dive attack, but Fujin back flipped over Raiden, releasing a shockwave at point blank range into his back. Raiden teleported before he hit the ground, re-appearing in front of Fujin and hit him with his staff. Fujin stopped himself from succumbing to an onslaught of attacks by staying in the air, unleashing a tornado at Raiden. Raiden stood in the eye of it, Fujin then teleported into it. They stood there, looking at eachother, Raiden then finished the argument "Doing nothing IS their crime… the fate of the realms are in the balance, and these pitiful mortal are the only ones who do nothing" Fujin stood there quiet he then replied "Then I have no choice… for the sake of earth… you must be defeated… I am sorry old friend…" They both took to their stances as the tornado dissipated.

Meanwhile…

Seprion entered the Pit II, he could sense Shang Tsung's energy in this area, he had to be here. He looked around, seeing only shadow priests. He thought to himself, "_Without their leader, they are nothing more then souls with no aim in life… how pitiful"_ he turned his back to them, to search for the sorcerer, when he was hit in the back by a powerful fireball. He fell to one knee, looking back, he saw one of the priest's turn into Shang Tsung "I should have expected that…" Seprion said, he stood up to face his nemesis, "You have grown powerful, it is a shame so many had to die again, before your evil was finally wiped out" Seprion took to his stance. Shang Tsung laughed "Oh contraire… I shall consume your powerful soul, becoming far superior to any being, living or dead!" Shang Tsung attacked with a fireball, while Seprion countered with an energy ball. They then both charged at eachother, both connecting with a punch.

Reptile stopped, he could sense fighting coming from all corners of the realm, which one should he investigate first… which battle should he terrorise with his animalistic rage and brute strength? He smiled to himself and turned around "You can sssstop following me now… ssshow yourssself!" Khameleon made herself known to Reptile, coming out of her invisibility. Reptile was confused, how did a human have a power of his people… unless. "You… are of my people?" Khameleon nodded "I am… My name is Khameleon… I have been searching for you for many years Reptile… we are the last of our race… but we can repopulate our race, begin anew, without tyranny, without rule… just us" Reptile started to calm down… for the first time in many years, Reptile was at peace with himself. His skin started to go pale, that of human colour, going into his more humane form, It has been too long since he was able to do this, he was now more focused and controlled then ever. "I would like that a lot, so i…" He stopped, he was no longer making the hissing sound in his speech, he now realised that he could now hide amongst the human race when needed now, having not to fear his voice will give him away. Suddenly, Khameleon was hit from behind. Reptile put up his guard, he then heard laughing, before being stuck himself, he quickly recovered. "You are a fool to have stop moving… now I can kill you and end your races line forever" Reptile growled, then smiled under his mask, reptile, without turning around grabbed over his shoulder, grabbing his hidden opponent by the head and throwing him over his shoulder. The warrior landed on his feet, a little shocked though. "How? How could you do that?" Reptile did not reply to this question, but asked one of his own. "Who are you?" The warrior stood up "I am Chameleon… I am of a race rivalled to yours… Shao Kahn wiped my race into extinction, except me… so I plan on mating with this… thing here… in an attempt to repopulate MY race… but I cannot do that until you are dead!" Chameleon glowed a little bit, his gi gear glowed different colours, stopping on grey. Reptile sighed, this would take some time. Chameleon stated emitting smoke… so, it is a blind fight he wanted… '_Fine with me_' Reptile thought. He ran is his rival and begun to attack.

------------------------

Those who asked me where 'this' or 'that' character was can relax… the only one not brought into this yet is Darrius, but he will soon, you will find out what he has been doing very soon.

So, what do you think? Have I done this representation well so far? Anything you don't understand? Then please ask, I shall be happy to explain

To SaiyanWarrior200: Although I messaged this to you, I may as well post it here so others may see. Rain was on Earth after being cut of from Kahn's invasion forces when he last invaded earth before the time Shinnok did. I briefly touched on what he did in this time, but not fully, but that will come when he has an encounter with a particular character.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arrows where flying, swords where clashing… the war had started! The Edenians, Shinnok's army and the Netherealm oni collided their forces in a three way war! Kitana chased after Mileena, adamant in killing her once and for all Kano faced Sonya and Johnny Cage, though he always seemed to have some help from his forces. Jax and Stryker where having a hard time contending with Kintaro, he was much stronger the Jax remembered those years ago when they last faced off. Kenshi and Cyrax helped the Edenians in killing off the oni with Rain and Jade while Nightwolf and his tribe where in the middle of casting a ritual spell to help their allies.

Sindel fell to the floor, Reiko laughed at her "Is that all your majesty can muster? I am not impressed!" Sindel smiled, she then let out an ear piercing scream, temporarily stunning the general. Using this time, she kicked him in the face, but before she could continue attacking, Kintaro charged through that fight, running at Stryker,. Who managed to get out of the way of that attack, Stryker then punched Kintaro, but it didn't phase the huge mammoth general, Kintaro picked Stryker up and threw him at Jax. Jax then fell back onto the last troop Kano was using as a shield from Sonya and Cage. Kano fired his laser eye at Sonya, Cage tackled her, saving her getting blasted. The blast hit a solider who was about to blindside Kitana, who was in a struggle with her 'sister'. They both moved out the way, as Cyrax fired a grenade blowing up a small group of soldiers and oni who where fighting eachother, Cyrax then moved out of the way, as Kenshi used his powers to push some of his enemies of a cliff. Nightwolf's hatchet glew green, their spell had worked, this would make them and the Edenian army a little boost of strength and confidence in their battle. "Charge!" Nightwolf shouted, as soon as they moved, Jade ran through their ranks jumping then impaling an oni who tried to escape, she turned round to see a huge oni about to attack her, when a lightning bolt hit it. She looked to see Rain holding his arm up, he nodded to her before charging at his next victim.

Sektor laughed, he looked at Tayna and said "I will help you if you wish it… I warn you, if you try to flee, I will kill you…" Tanya nodded "Do not worry… I have no intention of running, not now… I will kill Jade for" Sektor cut her off "I care not for your pitiful rivalry… you will play your part" He released her, Tanya went to charge at Jade, but Sektor grabbed her "Wait until the time is right… there is no sense in throwing away a perfect opportunity…" Sektor may have sounded like he actually cared about helping her, but Tanya knew better, he only cared about fulfilling his objective… that damn cyborg… Tanya sighed in disgust, but decided to wait.

Kabal ran at Havik, attempting to slice him with his hook swords, only to get caught off guard by Mavado, who jump kicked him in the side. Kira tired to stab Kobra with her daggers again, but he caught both of them with his Kalli Sticks, throwing the sticks, with the blades in them away. He looked at her and said, "Now, let's see how you do without cheap tricks!" Running at her attempting to shoulder barge her. Dairou and Tremor just stood facing eachother, not making a move. Whilst everyone else was fighting, they had a stare off. Dairou bowed, Tremor seemed taken back by this, but bowed back. They both got into their respective stances, before finally attacking. Dairou was knocked back by the blow he received, even without causing earthquakes, this guy used shockwaves through out his body… if he was to win, he could not let his opponent touch him or cause an earthquake… he would need to be quick. .

Kai jumped in the air, throwing fireballs down upon Baphomet, who just blocked them, before swinging his arm to prevent Liu Kang from attacking him, Kung Lao teleported behind his gigantic foe, but got a knock fro Baphomet's shoulder for his efforts. Ermac fired an energy ball at Baphomet, who decided to fly up and dodge this attack, only to get caught by Scorpion who performed a teleport kick as he was rising, Sub Zero then his a sliding shoulder tackle before Baphomet hit the floor, knocking him back a few feet. Baphomet slowly stood up, laughing "Interesting, all of you should be proud to have gone n this long against me…" He spread his wings "But it ends now" He fired a beam attack from his mouth at the group, who just evaded it. Ermac looked to Scorpion "We have an idea to finish this… we shall need some time to prepare though" Scorpion nodded "Anything we can do?" he asked Ermac nodded "You will know what to do when the time comes, all of you will, just buy us some time!" Scorpion nodded, "C'mon guys!" Kung Lao shouted, making a charge once again with him comrades.

Chameleon attempted to pounce on Reptile, but the elusive ninja slid to the side and fired a forceball into his opponents' side. Chameleon was stunned for a little while, but recovered in time to dodge an acid spit from Reptile. Chameleon started to glow, this time stopping on yellow and started breathing fire, Reptile instinctively jumped to safety, so Chameleon changed colour again, this time to blue, and slid towards Reptile, Reptile dashed at him, both of them colliding with eachother, both of them shot back, both getting to their feet at the same time. Chameleon smiled, "Well, you seem to e doing better then I expected…" He glowed again, stopping on green. "Let's see how you do now!" Chameleon started mirroring every movement Reptile did, much to Reptile's frustration, this is when Reptile realised that Chameleon can only do what he knows his opponent can do, but Reptile still has a few tricks he has yet shown, with this realisation, Reptile ran forward in a ditch effort to end this apparent stalemate and kill his rival.

Seprion moved back, '_He has indeed grown stronger… damn him…_' Seprion just dodged out of the way of Shang Tsung, who fired another volley of flaming skulls at him. Shang Tsung laughed "Oh, how I enjoy this… but I am afraid I must end this now" He shape-shifted into Shao Kahn. Seprion looked at the sorcerer and said "This is not good…" and put up his guard, just in time to block a shoulder tackle. Seprion jumped back, only to get hit by a rising shoulder tackle. Seprion back flipped to land on his feet. He looked at the sorcerer and said "You are not the only one with hidden techniques…" He raised his arm to the sky Shang Tsung looked up, to see a big ball of energy hovering above him. "How did I not see that?" Shang Tsung said out loud in disbelief as he transformed bck into his original form, Seprion then fired a smaller energy ball at the bigger one, causing it to explode into smaller energy balls, which rained down towards the sorcerer.

Reiko threw some shurikens at Sindel, who screamed, the vibrations in the air caused them to scatter away. Reiko grasped his head, "I have had enough of this!" He proclaimed his white eyes glew brighter he then shouted "Let me show you the power granted to me by a fallen god!" He then jumped into the air, and when he spread his arms out, he let out a huge shockwave, knocking everyone off their feet, even the likes of Kintaro and Cyrax couldn't keep their footing. Reiko fell to the floor, out of breath… he used all his energy in that attack. Many troops who where near him died, but Sindel was no ordinary fighter and survived this attack. Reiko walked over to the grounded Sindel, pulling out one shuriken and holding it up in the air, but before he could do anything, Bo Rai' Cho hit him from the side, causing Reiko to stumble. Everyone was getting to their feet, Reiko looked at the master and said "You are a fool for attracting my attention…" He then threw his shuriken at Bo Rai' Cho… it was a direct hit. Li Mei looked up just in time to see the final blow "Noooo!" Bo Rai' Cho fell to the floor. Li Mei got very angry at this man now, he killed the one man who did more for her then anyone in her life! He ran at him, throwing a fireball at him, which startled Reiko. Reiko tried to fight against this young woman, but she was relentless he just shouted "Enough!" and fled, leaving his army behind. Li Mei ran over to her master "Master… Master! Please get up!" Bo Rai' Cho coughed up blood "Li Mei… you have made me… proud… you are like a daughter to me" Li Mei started crying… the fighting around the two of them was once again becoming fierce, "Li Mei… you are now a fully trained warrior… you have yet to put a focus on this… find me former students… Liu Kang and Kung Lao… they will finalise everything… goodbye my dear…" Bo Rai' Cho breathed his last breath. Li Mei started to cry, but she realised she was still needed in her fight. She got up, carrying her masters weapon and attacked a group of solders who where about to attack Kenshi.

Sektor looked on, the past few minutes just made things so much better for him, one of the armies generals have retreated, one is dead, the queen is injured, he looked to Tanya and said "You may attack" Tanya ran down the mountain towards Jade, Sektor then looked at Rain and said "Soon, you will help me take over everything!" Locking a missile onto him, but waiting for the right time to fire.

------------------------------

Bo Rai Cho is dead… he may not have been a main character, but he was vital in the story, training Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Li Mei (maybe Kai too). Now he is dead… what does this mean for the good guys?

How will the black dragon face off against their enemies… how is Dairou going to even fight tremor… and when will he get to Darrius?

The next chapter shall be up soon, I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Quan Chi, jumped back from the pillar of fire created by Shinnok, the fallen god had learned a few new tricks whilst spending time down here. Shinnok walked through the flames towards Quan chi, saying "You betrayed me, sorcerer! You played me for a fool, me! Shinnok! An elder god!" Quan Chi shouted back, "Fallen elder god! If it where not for me, you would never have even escaped this realm the first time!" Shinnok fired a green energy ball at Quan Chi, who decided to fire a skull ball attack to counter it, the attacks exploded when they connected with eachother, causing both Quan Chi and Shinnok to fly backwards. Jarek stood in the doorway looking at these two mortal enemies kill eachother when a thought had just occurred to him… he walked forward, making sure not to be noticed by either Quan Chi or Shinnok. Shinnok picked up his staff, after standing up straight, he lifted the staff of the floor a tiny bit, before bringing it back down… a tapping noise was heard throughout the halls. Suddenly a large skeletal hand came out of the ground and grabbed Quan Chi, as much as he struggled, he could not escape. Shinnok laughed loudly "Now… you die sorcerer!" Suddenly, he was hit by two eye lasers, sending him all the way to the other side of the room, the hand disappeared, then Quan Chi fell to the floor, gasping for air. Jarek walked forward "You had no intention of holding up your end of the bargain Shinnok!" Shinnok turned to see Jarek standing above him "There was a rule we had in the Black Dragon… those who don't play their part are a liability and need to be… terminated" His eyes glew red, Shinnok couldn't move "Noooo!" Jarek fired his eye lasers once more, disintegrating Shinnok's head. Jarek then spotted Onaga's amulet, it was hidden among some other treasury inside this temple. Quan Chi stood up, looking at Jarek, he said "Your assistance was much appreciated… now, I must be going…" Jarek smiled, he held up the amulet, suddenly Quan Chi was encased inside an energy prison, he turned around to Jarek, who was laughing "Do not think I have no plans for you Quan Chi! Before I return home… I need to make sure you will never bother Earthrealm again… and I know just how to do it!" Jarek had an evil smile on his face.

Reiko grunted, not impressed that he was defeated by a young girl. He left his army, knowing that he could no longer lead a victory out of this, he looked up to see vampires flying towards the battlefield "Hmm… so the edenian's struck a deal with them eh? Good thing I got out of there in-" He stopped talking, as he had just bumped into the emperor himself, Shao Kahn! Reiko bowed "Ah, Lord Kahn… a pleasure to finally meet you" Kahn looked at this ninja and smirked "And you are?" Reiko saluted in the way he did Shinnok "I am Reiko, former commander of Lord Shinnok's armies" Kahn smiled, '_So… this is Reiko… more puny then I thought then again… looks are deceiving…_' Kahn spoke to Reiko "What are you doing in my realm?" Reiko seemed taken back by this question "Why, serving you my lord… my army is currently fighting against the edenian's, a battle they shall surely win!" Kahn shook his head "If that is so, why have you left?" Reiko snapped back "They do not need me!" Kahn slapped Reiko "Do not lie to me Reiko! I know you where here to claim this realm as your own!" Kahn then remembered something Reptile once told him… a general who was with Shinnok dared to put on his helmet… the description Reptile gave described Reiko "How dare you…" Kahn said in a low voice, as Reiko was getting up, he received a blast to the chest, shortly followed by a shoulder tackle, then a rising shoulder tackle. Reiko threw some shurikens at Kahn, but they just bounced of him, Kahn then punched Reiko in the chest, causing him to fall to his knees. Kahn then pulled out his hammer, "Please… my lord… don't! I beg of you!" Kahn raised his hammer and said "No one wears my helmet and lives…" Reiko's eyes widened '_how did he?_' "Noooo!" Kahn brought his hammer down, crushing Reiko's skull and causing whatever was left of it into the area where his neck went between his shoulders, he then kicked the body away. Kahn smiled, he had just eradicated someone who besmirched his reputation and his helmet a few years ago… he then set out to ambush more of his enemies.

Tremor once again failed to hit Dairou, the sneaky assassin was avoiding every move he did, he charged at him again only to miss and knock over a tree. Kobra and Kira dodged the tree, then resumed fighting eachother among the trees, since they lost sight of their weapons, they have been attempting to sneak attack eachother, with neither getting the upper hand. Kabal and Mavado where exchanging attacks, Mavado had a hold of two katana's he picked up from Havik and was putting up an even contest with Kabal. Havik thought to himself '_Ah the chaos that has enshrouded here is… most enlightening… the cries of those dying in the war over there too… it makes me so proud that I had a helping hand in all of this…" _Suddenly, they heard a scream, Kira was on he knee's, whilst Kobra had her round the neck "Let go of me you idiot!" she screamed, Kobra looked down at her and said "What, you want mercy? Ha!" He looked into her eyes, she then said "Kobra… please… don't do this!" Kobra smiled "Ah, begging… good… too late…" He snapped her neck, grabbed both of her arms and kicked into her back so hard his foot went through her body. Kabal turned round to see the final shot "Kira!" he turned round just in time to see Mavado, slash him across the chest, Kabal jumped back, holding his wound, "This isn't over!" Kabal ran off, leaving Tremor to the three enemies they faced. Tremor looked around, he remembered what it was like down in the Netherealm, he was an oni called Drahmin, killing mercilessly so he could feed, he was lucky that Quan Chi's temple had a purifying agent in it, had he not stumbled into it, he would still be that monster… he then realised he could soon become like that once again if he ides here. Tremor clenched his fists "I am not going back down there!" he raised his arms and slammed them against the ground, causing the entire area around them to shake violently. After it had all subsided, the three warriors moved aside, so Havik could come through "Tremor… my name is Havik… an agent of Chaos. I have a job for you if you wish it!" Tremor looked at his current situation "What do you have in mind?" Havik smiled "I shall give you a pass from this predicament, letting you go where you so wish, if you help us deliver our side of our bargain to Dairou here…" Tremor thought about this for a while "I shall gladly be of service…" Havik smiled "Good… Dairou, as promised, revenge shall be yours…" Havik opened a portal to Seido so that Dairou could face Darrius.

Reptile dodges Chameleon's force ball attacks, it was not difficult, they where his own techniques, he knew how to counter them. Chameleon ran at Reptile, running to the side, delivering a hard kick to Reptiles gut. Reptile fell to the floor, holding his abdomen, Chameleon laughed "Any last words Reptile?" Reptile looked up and said "It is a shame you don't know everything!" Chameleon went to spit acid on Reptile, but Reptile jumped up curling into a ball as he was rolling upwards spikes, drew from his back, slicing Chameleon's chest and face area as he went up. When reptile landed, Chameleon was clutching his face, reptile looked down at him and said "And now… my race can live in peace!" He took of his mask, revealing his reptilian face once more, he opened his jaw and swallowed Chameleons entire head. He ran over to Khameleon, checking to see if she was ok. Reptile stood up and said "Come… there is yet one more who must fall before we may live in peace…" The two of them walked in the direction they first came in, so that Reptile could take care of one more matter.

The clouds of smoke had subsided, Seprion looked on only to see Shang Tsung had survived that attack. Shang Tsung stood there smiling, "It appears you are not strong enough to face me…" He glided forward, grabbing Seprion by the throat "Now you will become part of me!" He attempted to take Seprion's soul, but he couldn't! Shang Tsung let go and shouted angrily "Why? Why can't I take your soul?" Seprion laughed "I am a being of energy… I have no soul!" Shang Tsung looked scared now, Seprion uppercutted Shang Tsung, he waved his left arm to the left, causing a shockwave to keep elevate the sorcerer higher, doing so he swung his body around at a 270 degree angle his right arm stretched behind him "its over…" he swung his right arm up and brought it down, he raised his left hand to catch his other arm, when he caught the swinging arm, a huge ball of energy shot out of it like a it was fired from a canon, the move was perfectly timed, as the ball collided with the sorcerer, relieving the souls had had consumed to depart. Seprion looked up to the skies "My lords… my job is done, my oath fulfilled… now give me what I seek…" He put his hands together he glew white and suddenly he dissipated… the energy he held within him was now released and shot up to the heavens… Seprion had now returned from whence he came.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Smoke had been travelling Outworld in the shadows, watching as the wars go on, he was surprised to see Cyrax fighting, even more surprised to even see Sektor, it had been many years since he last saw his comrades… but he had a mission to fulfil, track and capture Sub Zero! He had watched many events unfold, but he was eventually found. Smoke turned around to see the person who had discovered him, it was that she-demon from the Netherealm, Sareena" Smoke stared at her, not making a move, before she spoke "Smoke… do you remember what we last talked about?" Smoke nodded "Affirmative…" Smoke said in a deep, yet quiet voice, Sareena was saddened, she remembered Smoke as that happy go lucky Lin Kuei, so full of life… what is left of him does not seem to be what he used to be like. Sareena nodded "So, you are aware of what is going to take place…" Smoke nodded, "Your soul is still there Smoke… you are strong enough to fight your programming!" Smoke had heard enough of this, he turned into a pillar of smoke and disappeared, from a distance, he watched as Sareena moved on… was she right… is there a chance for him to be remotely human once again? He sighed, he did not believe what she was saying and left… little did he know, a small glimmer of hope had just opened in his heart.

Jade killed what seemed to be the last of the Fallen Gods army, thanks to the timely intervention of the vampires and Nitara, they successfully managed to kill most of that army off, leaving the oni and their generals. Kano once again fired his eye laser, missing Johnny Cage, Sonya tried a bicycle kick on Kano, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the floor. He looked down at her, grabbing her by the top "Any last words, baby?" Sonya spat in his face, he smiled and laughed, before touching her breast and saying "it's a shame I have to do this but-" he was cut off, he was caught in the back by a Shadow Kick, he flew over Sonya and looked at Johnny Cage who did a flying Shadow Kick, knocking him over once more. Johnny picked up Kano and said "I so want to kill you… but I'll let her do it!" He threw him at Sonya who kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing him down, she grabbed his head, pulling it back, she blew a kiss at him before driving her knee into his back then elbowing him in the throat, Kano had stopped breathing. Kitana fell to the floor, Mileena had grown stronger in her short time in the Netherealm. Mileena laughed "Any last words sister?" Kitana tripped her 'sister' up, then uppercutting her into the air. She threw both of her fans, which cut off both of Mileena's arms. Mileena struggled to her knees, only to see Kitana standing above her holding her fans "You should never have been created…" Millena didn't even get a chance to scream, as Kitana took of her head with one swipe of her fan, Kitana then ran to check on her fallen mother. Kintaro once again countered Jax and Stryker's attacks, this general was not going to fall as easily as the others! Kintaro laughed at the two humans "The two of you actually thought you could win against me? Ha!" Kintaro charged, but was put off when an explosion blew in his track. Jax looked over his shoulder "Cyrax! 'Bout time you helped out!" Cyrax nodded "I was preoccupied!" Cyrax then fired a net, causing Kintaro to slow down, suddenly, Kintaro started floating, Kenshi had finished cleaning up the troops attacking him and now decided to help out his friends "Finish Him!" Kenshi shouted. Cyrax grabbed Kintaro's legs, whist Stryker and Jax grabbed 2 arms each, they then proceded in ripping the limbs off, Kintaro roared out in pain. Jax punched Kintaro's floating body in the gut, stryker applied some C4 to Kintaro and Cyrax fired a nit over it so it wouldn't come off, Jax threw Kintaro into the air and Kenshi pushed it far away, a few seconds later, you could hear an explosion… Kintaro had been defeated, with his defeat, the oni would soon fall.

Jade had been separated from the fighting, killing off fleeing oni and soldiers, when she was blindsided, she turned round to see who had attacked her. "Tanya! I knew you would show up sooner or later!" Tanya smiled "Well, I had to repay the favour for what you did to me!" Tanya pounced on Jade, knocking Jades spear out of her hands, they proceeded in their cat fight for quite sometime, before Tanya got the upper hand by bashing Jade's head into a rock. Jade was barely conscious, but she could hear Tanya gloating. Tanya had picked up Jade's spear and held it to her throat "I am going to make you suffer Jade… I am going to urr!" She was hit from behind by a projectile, Tanya dropped her spear and levitated into the air "Wh-Whats going on?" Tanya shouted, she turned her body round to see Rain standing there with his arms out "You where the traitor who let Shinnok into Edenia! You're the one who sided with Onaga and you did it willingly! You deserve no mercy!" Rain pulled Tanya towards him, performing a Roundhouse Kick sending Tanya into the air once more, he then raised his arm, and a lightning bolt brought her to the floor, three more struck the unfortunate woman before she finally died. Rain smiled "Jade, that's twice you owe me…" Jade laughed, suddenly there was an explosion, Rain flew next to Jade, Rain couldn't stand up, he was hurt, badly! Suddenly, Sektor landed in front of them "The woman played her part nicely… you are separated from all who can help you Rain, you are mine!" Sektor walked over to Rain, picking him up by his throat, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side, he looked to see Jade stabbing her spear into his side, Sektor knocked her to one side, then using his other arm, sent a short burst of flames out, burning her slightly. "J… Jade!" Rain got a second wind and punched Sektor in the face using both hands, this stunned Sektor briefly, it stared raining in the immediate area, Sektor now lost sight of his target, the flames on Jade had subsided "Trying to take me was one mistake… but hurting her will be your last!" Suddenly, Sektor was hit by a barrage of kicks and punches from no where, Rain was using the weather to move quicker then light! Sektor couldn't track him! Sektor then took a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him almost unconscious. Rain stood over the cyborg, wondering what to do with it, he decided that it would come in great use for defending his home realm. He then ran over to Jade "Jade… Jade! Answer me!" Jade's eyes opened "R… Rain… your ok" Rain took of his mask "I am… thanks to you… I am sorry I couldn't help sooner" Jade smiled "It… its ok" The two of them looked into eachother eyes, forgetting the war that was taking place to kiss eachother. Rain helped her up "I'm getting you to a medic… but I shall not leave your side… I promise!" Rain picked Jade up and carried her over to the medic's tent. When he returned to camp, he was happy to see the war was over, they had won! Nitara stood with Kitana "Our deal is done… we can now live in peace in our own world!" Kitana nodded "Yes… oppression has been stamped out… we are all free!" They then watched as the sun rose, for the first time in many thousand years, the sunrise in Outworld would be subtle and beautiful, marking a time of peace for the realm.

Liu Kang was thrown into Kai, Kung Lao was tossed over near Sub Zero, but he dodged the monk and fired an Ice grenade at Baphomet, which did little, Scorpion was breathing fire on Baphomet, keeping him back, suddenly, Ermac's glow got so bright it attracted everyone's attention. Their eyes narrowed "Now is the time to finish this!" Ermac shouted, he held his arms up, suddenly, he was surrounded in a tornado of souls, these where gathered from the defeated armies of Lord Shinnok and the Oni, their generals and the now defeated Shang Tsung. Ermac's power swelled, he used his telekinesis on Baphomet, finally being able to lift him up while making sure he could not break out of his grasp "Finish Him!" Ermac shouted. Kung Lao shot up and threw his hat into Baphomet's chest, where it stuck. Kai and Liu Kang did a double flying kick, into his shoulders, almost ripping his arms out. Sub Zero jumped on Baphomets back, freezing his neck before doing a backflip kick, knocking Baphomet to the ground as Ermac released his hold, Scorpion threw his spear which stuck inside his opponents head, he then ripped the head off, with the ice shattering around his neck. They heard an almighty 'No' coming from a soul within the demon, it slowly vanished though.

Scorpion turned to his allies and said "I thank you all for what you have done… you have made the elder gods happy with your endeavours… now, we may return home" They all bowed to eachother, Ermac teleported away, where to, no one but Ermac knew, Liu, Lao and Kai decided to visit the Edenian's. Sub Zero headed off in the direction of the Ice Caves. But Scorpion would have to face another… one from his past. He was confronted by the spectre, Noob Saibot! Noob looked at Scorpion "Well done… you killed yet another master who may control me…" Scorpion did not recognise this warrior, though he did seem familiar, "Who are you? What do you want?" He asked. "My name is Noob Siabot… I doubt you have heard of me Scorpion… I was here to face my brother… but there will be another time for that… I must thank you for sending me to the Netherealm in the first place!" the spectre shouted, Scorpion then realised who he was talking to "S… Sub Zero? So you became a spectre much like myself… how fitting…" Noob laughed "It is thanks to you killing me that I became much more powerful then I could have possibly dreamed of whilst I was alive!" Scorpion got into a defensive stance "You wish to fight me then? Settle the score?" Noob once again laughed "No… I have bigger plans, more important then petty revenge…but, I though it would be fitting for you to see how I turned out!" Noob disappeared into the shadows, only to reappear behind Scorpion and knock him out, the last thing Scorpion remembers hearing was "You will know your place soon, but there is only one who can stop me… and he will die soon enough!"

Dairou, Tremor, Kobra, Mavado and Havik arrived in Seido. Havik smiled and said "Mavado and Kobra, you two will cause as much trouble as possible in the south of the city!" the two of them bowed and ran off, "Tremor, all you need to do is cause some mayhem in the north side of town… after you have attracted the guards attention, use this pendant to cross the dimensional plane to your home world… note it will not work unless I permit it and I wont until you have done your task!" Tremor bowed "Oh well… at least I will enjoy doing this…" Dairou ran to the chambers where Darrius would be, Havik chased after Tremor "Wait… I have a better idea Tremor… how about you come with me to Chaosrealm after this? WE could use someone like you to cause chaos!" Tremor shook his head "What do I get of this?" He asked, Havik replied "No restrictions on what you can do, you may do anything and will have people praise you for it… you would become a living god!" Tremor smiled, "A god eh… sounds promising… alright, you have a deal!" Havik smiled, he now had the perfect warrior to help in case the Seido Guardsmen decide to invade his realm again!

Darrius sat on the throne of Seido, bored that nothing has been happening, yet pleased that chaos had won, suddenly, a guardsman ran in, "Sir, two warriors are attacking our resistance members in the south and there are earthquakes in the north, destroying everything!" Darrius jumped out of his seat. "Send all guardsmen to the north to fix anything broken, send our elite assassins to the south and destroy the intruders to this realm!" All the guards except that messenger left, Darrius looked at this man and asked "Why have you not left?" The messenger replied "Because I am no guardsman… at least not anymore!" He tore off his mask, revealing himself to be Dairou! Darruis jumped up "Dairou! What are you doing here? Is Hotaru dead?" Dairou nodded "He is… but he told me of what you did before he died! How could you! Why me? Why my family?" Darrius stood up "Dairou, buddy! It was a necessary loss… we where at war! We needed you to help us!" Dairou held his head down "I understand…" Darrius walked up to him "See? We can still be buddies!" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain, he looked down to see Dairou's sword through his chest "I see you used me… you used my family to get to me, now they are dead! Now you are joining them!" Darrius slipped to the floor. '_My family… you have been avenged… I shall lead Seido through times of peace and prosperity… without oppression and without chaos_' He looked as two portals opened, Kobra and Mavado jumped through one, Tremor and Havik through another, he sighed, he felt at peace for the first time in years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By far, my biggest chapter in this story... many deaths of characters, all of them nessicary. But it is not over yet! What is Jarek doing with Quan Chi? What will happen when the shaolain three meet the Edenians? What of Scorpion? and the eventual fight between two brothers... the next chapter may be the begginning of the end! Be sure to keep track of whats going on! Once more, R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Smoke returned to the Ice Caves, he had been thinking his journey back about what Sareena had told him. '_My soul still exists… is it possible for me to go back… to be human?_' Smokes chain of thought was interrupted by his master, Noob Saibot. Noob appeared before Smoke and said "I paid a visit to an old nemesis of mine… I have learned that our friend is heading this way… we must prepare ourselves, this may prove to be difficult…" Smoke nodded, Noob disappeared, probably surveying the outside in case Sub Zero made haste… Smoke then heard a rustling noise behind him, he turned round, expecting either Noob or Sareena, only to see nothing. Smoke did not believe he had just heard nothing, he is a robot, he cannot be deceived by such trivial things, so Smoke scanned the area, when he found a faint heat signal being given off within one of the tombs… someone was alive in there! Smoke's first thought was freeing this person, but it went against his programming, although he felt guilty, he decided not to do anything and just sit and wait… but after a few minutes, he could hear a faint voice calling for help, Smoke despite his programming not telling him to do so, decided to uncover this tomb. He easily moved the stone pillar, underneath, was a female ninja!

_Frost awoke, her body still partially frozen, she could not believe she had been so foolish! 'Why… why did I do that?' She thought to herself, before she realised her predicament, she had been buried… alive! She couldn't scream, her voice had not fully returned, so she decided to move, only to find her limbs still partially frozen, plus the fact that this tomb didn't have much move. But, she couldt just stay still and die, she would run out of air soon, she started calling for help and trying to bang against the tomb lid, after a while, she heard a sound and the lid slowly slid off infront of her now stood a cybernetic ninja._

Smoke looked at this ninja, confused as to why she was here and why she was buried alive. The female looked at Smoke and said "Thank you… I thought I was going to die here!" Smoke nodded and turned to his side, once again sitting down, she noticed an engraving on his right shoulder. Frost sat down next to him "You are Lin Kuei!" Smoke looked at this ninja, something about her seemed familiar. Frost smiled "I am Frost, what is your name?" Smoke lowered his head, after a while he replied "My name is Smoke…" Frost looked at Smoke and said "You know Sub Zero then… right?" Smoke turned to her "He is my frie-"Smoke read through his programming before staying silent. Frost seemed confused "Your friend? Oh… you're the one Sub Zero talked about!" Smoke looked at her, slightly confused. Frost stood up "he said... his best friend became something not human against his will in order to save him… he saw you one more time, before you disappeared… he searched for you for quite sometime Smoke… at least that is what he told me" Smoke raised his head '_Sub Zero still cared?_' He thought, Smoke looked at Frost and asked "How where you put in your predicament?" Frost blushed "Erm… I kinda took Sub Zero's dragon medallion… I couldn't control its power. I take it Sub Zero buried me here… he told me I was his best student… I now regret what I did…" Smoke looked up quickly "Hide…" he told Frost, Frost was confused, but did as her saviour asked. Noob Siabot entered "Sub Zero is near, my slave… I want to face my brother myself… but if I start losing, I want you to intervene… understood?" Smoke nodded. Frost gasped at what this dark spectre just said _'His brother? Isn't he… he going to… oh no!'_Frost could do nothing at this moment, as this dark ninja had chose to stay in the cave… she would have to wait to save her master.

Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kai Lotus had arrived at the Edenian camp, there where piles of burning bodies everywhere, Oni… Shinnokian soldiers, fellow Edenian's… but, considering what they saw, Kitana and her forces must have won! At the entrance, they saw their Earthrealm friends, Stryker, Jax, Cyrax, Kenshi, Johnny and Sonya. They greeted their friends and exchanged stories with eachother. Liu Kang decided he wanted to see Kitana, so he let Kung Lao and Kai finish their story, he wondered into what he thought was Kitana's tent, only to see a former adversary! Liu got into his fighting stance "Rain, what are you doing here of all places!" Rain shot up, it was because of Liu Kang that he got separated from Shao Kahn's forces in the past, which led him to being hunted for years by Sektor. "Liu Kang! What are you doing here? Never mind! I will get you back for the years of suffering I induced because of you!" Rain charged at Liu Kang and tackled him, knocking down the tent, the brief scuffle continued until Kitana appeared "What are you both doing?" Rain and Liu pointed to eachother "He started it!" They shouted simultaneously. Kitana shook her head '_both acting like little boys…_' she thought to herself. She walked up to Liu and said "Rain helped us with our victory, had it not been for him, I am sure things would have happened very differently…" She then looked at Rain "Liu Kang if my friend, we have helped eachother for many years now…" ain nodded. She stood between them "I want you two to shake hands and make up! Now!" Rain and Liu stuck their hand out and shook, grudgingly. Everyone else laughed, two of their power fullest fighters just squabbled like school children!

Fujin and Raiden where still going at it, for days now, they traded blow for blow with eachother, all around the world… both of them knew, this had to end! Fujin flew into the air "Why did you kill Shujinko?" he shouted before unleashing a sonic boom at Raiden, who countered with a teleport at the right moment so he was not affected "He caused a problem which should never have happened, so I made sure he could never do the same again!" Raiden threw his staff at Fujin, who glided to the side, the staff the shot back to Raiden. Fujin then lowered his guard "It is obvious none of us will ever get the upper hand… we are both gods, both immortal within this realm… this will go on forever!" Raiden remained silent for a little while "For once in the first time in years, I agree Fujin!" Fujin smiled "Good, we agree on one term… however, we shall settle this the way gods have always settled their discussion… in the courts of the elder gods!" Raiden grumbled as both of them where engulfed in a bright light and disappeared.

Sub Zero walked into the Ice Caves, wondering how he would pay his final respects to his fallen comrades and what remains of his people. As he entered however, he felt something in the air… hatred, anger... death. He put up his guard, at that point in time, some shurikens flew at him from out of nowhere! Sub Zero froze them and smashed them as they came close. He then heard a laugh from the corner "Well done… Just as I had expected… then again, what can I expect… from my own sibling" Sub Zero's eyes widened as Noob Saibot walked out of the shadows. Sub Zero was in disbelief "B-brother! How… why?" Noob Saibot laughed "Why did I work for those I once fought against? Simple… I was biding my time, gaining their trust while gaining power… had just one of my former masters succeded, I could have easily over thrown them! But you… and your friends spoiled that… every plan I had, ruined because of you…" Sub Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing "But… I did everything for you! Everything I have done was in honour of your memory!" Noob laughed again "I am not that weakling… not anymore! I am more powerful then I could have ever dreamed in my former life! However… I know of your increased strength… brother… so I have brought a friend…" He held his arm to the right, suddenly, everything was growing misty and dark, when it subsided, Smoke stood before them. Sub Zero was in shock "S-Smoke! You're alive!" Noob Siabot walked to Smoke. "Yes… alive and well… under my orders!" Sub Zero looked on "No… Smoke… no!" Suddenly is got cold in the Ice Cave, suddenly a female ninja slid in-between the two groups. "Sifu!" Sub Zero couldn't believe what was happening, his brother had finally shown himself, his friend, who had been missing for years since Shao Kahn's invasion had re appeared, Now Frost was back from the dead? How is this happening? "How is this passable?" Smoke spoke for the first time "She was never dead… only frozen by her own powers…" Noob looked at Smoke, surprised that he spoke… Smoke rarely speaks! Frost looked at Sub Zero and said "One you removed the Dragon Medallion from my hands, my powers dissipated, so I slowly unfroze, only to find that I had been buried!" Sub Zero shook his head in disbelief, he was used to having his life private, now everything was coming out into the open! Noob turned to them "Enough chatter! I came here for a reason! And it wasn't a family reunion! Brother… I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" Frost backed off, standing opposite Smoke, ready to intervene if he does.

Rain finished reprogramming Sektor, thanks in turn to Jax and Cyrax whose knowledge about the Lin Kuei cybernetics was greatly appreciated. Rain stood back as Sektor awoke. The cyber ninja stood up, looking at his hands, he then looked at Rain and stopped, his sensors scanning him, wondering what his orders where. He bowed down "Lord Rain, how may I be of service?" Rain smiled "Sektor, you have been chosen lo lead the Edenian protection forces, along with myself and Jade, your orders are to protect Edenia from any threats it may face" Sektor remained silent for a while before replying "Understood" Rain nodded and walked out the tent and bumped into Cyrax "Your friend has been successfully reprogrammed, Cyrax" Cyrax nodded "Good… hopefully the two of us will meet again someday" Cyrax bowed to Rain before walking off. Rain sighed with relief, he no longer had to worry about being persecuted anymore.

The two brothers went at it, trading blow for blow, each seemingly knowing what eachother where going to do. They both jumped back, sub Zero went to freeze his brother, however Noob created a double and ran to the side, the double shattered when it made contact with the ice, Noob then ran at his brother and attempted a flying kick, only to shatter and Ice Clone, Sub Zero then did a sliding shoulder tackle, Noob quickly recovered from this and dissolved into the shadows. Sub Zero was confused, where had his brother gone, suddenly he heard a voice call 'Behind You!' He slid out of the way as Noob swung with his scythe, Sub Zero then created his Kori Blade, Noob smiled "Ah, you can create weapons with your powers, well done… but impressing me won't save you!" Their weapons clashed, but Noob Siabot got a lucky strike, shattering his brothers blade and slicing him down the chest. Frost ran to make the save, but Noob easily knocked her out. Noob stood above his brother and laughed. Smoke stood there, his mind telling him to stop this, his programming telling him to stay, when he looked to his right, Sareena stood there "What is it to be Smoke… Your servitude, or your life?" Smoke looked down and closed his eyes "Which do you chose?" Noob looked down at Sub Zero "Goodbye brother…" He brought down his scythe "No!" Suddenly, Noob was tackled to the floor, when he looked up, he saw Smoke standing above him! "Smoke! How dare you!" Smoke created a billow of smoke, clouding the place, Noob could not see what was happening, when it dissipated, they had all disappeared. Noob looked around the Ice Caves, suddenly he was attacked from behind by Frost, she got a few hits in and fled, as he ran after her, he ran into a Sub Zero who froze his brother and kicked him… Noob Saibot was defeated, but as Sub Zero was about to lay the finishing blow "Wait!" Sareena finally showed herself to Sub Zero. "S… Sareena?" Sareena nodded "Yes Sub Zero… do not kill your brother…" She approached the grounded Noob. "Noob Saibot… no… Sub Zero the Elder…" Noob looked at Sareena "You have been clouded by your hatred and your evil for too long… it is time to let go… it is time to rest…" She put her hand on his chest and slowly, Noob stopped breathing heavily, he was being calm. Suddenly a spirit shot out of the spectres body "My brother… you have saved me from eternal damnation, and for that I thank you…" The spirit version of Sub Zero's older brother bowed, it then turned to Smoke "Smoke… my brothers friend… forgive me for controlling you… I am glad to see you are still who you are… a great warrior and a true friend…" He then turned to Frost "I do not know you… yet you have our powers… train hard young Kori…" Frost nodded. "Sareena… I…" Sareena put her hand up "Say nothing more… I love you too… I know you could never say your feelings, but I had always known…" The spirit bowed "Thank you all… good bye…" The spirit dissipated. A tear ran down Sub Zero's face… for a few seconds, he saw his brother, the way he remembered him… as a final testament to his memory, he buried the remains of Noob Saibot, once Sub Zero in the tombs of his ancestors, Frost, Smoke, Sareena and Sub Zero then tracked their way towards the portal… and home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter, as you have read, was basically the encounter between the two brothers and Smoke's eventual break from his programming back to his soul... and Frost is back! Buried alive by mistake... how stupid! lol!

Anyways, the final chapter shall be soon, maybe the next one or one after, but the end is nigh!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shao Kahn walked towards the Edenian camp, he was sure that he could defeat all of his adversaries. Suddenly he was confronted by his minion, Reptile. Shao Kahn smiled "At last, you have returned, what is your report!" Reptile smiled to himself "The Edenian's won, taking many losses. All other armies where defeated, many powerful fighters have perished" Shao Kahn smiled "Excellent… it shall be easy for us to finish them" Reptile shook his head "I am afraid not, Master" Shao Kahn looked at Reptile and asked "Why not?" he felt something hit him in the back, he looked to see a female Zettarian "You lied to him! You killed us all off! Its time you where punished!" Shao Kahn went to attack this female warrior, but he felt a burning across his back, Reptile spat acid at him! Reptile took Kahns hammer and said "You used me for too long… master… and now… I quit!" Reptile drove the hammer into Kahn's back, then spitting more acid across his face. Kahn squirmed across the floor for a while before he stopped, Reptile stabbed a sword into him to make sure he was dead. Reptile and Khameleon then ran off into the night, possibly to repopulate their race here in Outworld, where they may finally live in peace

Scorpion had recovered from the fellow hell spawns attack, Scorpion planned on revenge, but then came to terms that Noob only did what he would have done, except he did not kill him, which he found odd considering how he used to be, he then realised that Noob was after Sub Zero, he teleported over to the Ice Caves to find Sub Zero, his robot friend, a female warrior in Lin Kuei gear and a she-demon leaving the Ice Caves, Noob must have been defeated. Scorpion smiled, he knew now he was no longer needed on this plane of existence, when he heard a voice calling to him. Scorpion then disappeared, never to be seen in the realms of the living again.

Sub Zero and his motley group made it to the Edenian camp near the portal to Earthrealm, there, he saw his allies, as well as a few old enemies. He was welcomed by their Earthrealm friends, though Frost and Sonya still didn't speak to eachother, Smoke and Sareena hung out behind them, not expecting much of a welcome, until Cyrax walked over to Smoke "Come my friend, you are as much welcomed here as anyone else" He looked over to Sareena too "You as well… we have heard of you from Sub Zero, you are welcome to be here" Smoke and Sareena followed Cyrax over to the group,. "I must thank you for taking out most of the Tarkatans Sub Zero" Kitana said, not forgetting what she last said to Kunreva Sub Zero shook his head "Happy to oblige" he looked over at Kenshi "Decided to come back I see" Sub Zero said, Kenshi nodded "I was needed, so I came" Sub Zero laughed. He walked with his friends further into the camp to see Rain and Sektor. Sub Zero stared at them, he looked at Rain and said "You no longer work for Shao Kahn, do you?" Rain shook his head, Sub Zero smiled "Then I have no need to worry, however…" He looked at Sektor, Rain stepping in front of the robot and said "Sektor has been reprogrammed… he shall not bother you again" Sub Zero looked at Sektor, he had not moved or said anything to him, Sub Zero shrugged and continued along with his friends.

Scorpion looked at his surroundings, he was once again in the nexus, or a place similar to this, in front of him stood a white ninja. Scorpion looked at this person and asked "Who are you?" The white ninja replied "My name is Seprion, I am an agent of the Elder Gods, sent to keep balance in the war of the realms" Scorpion grunted "Balance? You mean you let all this time pass before you intervened?" Seprion shook his head "My maters where not the war itself, but an individual who could have upset the balance the war held… he had been dealt with… so my job was done… I shall now take you to the elder gods!" Seprion walked away with Scorpion following him, they approached a doorway, which opened. They walked in to see Fujin, Raiden and four floating blurs in one room. Raiden threw his hands in the air "What do you mean what im doing is wrong! They should be protecting themselves, not having others do it for them!" A voice boomed from the red blur "Silence Raiden! It is obvious that you have been corrupted when you passed, therefore, you cannot be granted your place among us" Raiden sighed "Only once you repent for your actions and become what you once where, may you rejoin us" Raiden teleported away. Fujin bowed to the gods "Thank you, your wisdom has saved those of Earthrealm" the blue blur spoke "Your thanks is unnecessary Fujin… you may go and protect Earth once more" Fujin bowed one more, before whisking away.

The elder gods turned their attention to Scorpion. The green blur spoke "Thank you Seprion, you may leave now" Seprion bowed before leaving. The white blur spoke "Scorpion…you have saved the realms from a terrible fate, but we still sense anger in you, which is keeping you from re-joining your family and clan… therefore, we are sending you back to the Netherealm…" Scorpion's eyes widened '_After all I have done, they are sending me back?_' He thought to himself, the god continued "… so you may bury your anger, once you have, you may join your loved ones in the heavens…" Suddenly, everything became blurry, and Scorpion was back in the Netherealm, inside Baphomet's Palace, where he saw a demonic man standing before him. The man walked up to Scorpion "Scorpion correct? My name is Jarek, you will not have heard of me, but, I have someone you may wish to see…" Scorpion looked at Jarek and asked "Why are you helping me?" Jarek laughed "Because they will not let me leave this realm until I do… he held up Shinnok's amulet and suddenly, the room glew dark, in the centre of the room, was Quan Chi, inside a green bubble of energy. Scorpion smiled, after everything he had gone through, the Elder Gods are giving him the chance to become free!

Everyone stood at the portal to Earthrealm, bidding their goodbyes to their friends. Kitana shook all of their hands "We can never thank you enough for what you have done here!" Sindel nodded "Yes, I am sure things would be different had you not come… Earth will be well protected with you as its protectors" Stryker nodded "Indeed it is your majesty" Kenshi patted Stryker on the shoulder "C'mon friend… we have a poker game to play…" Stryker looked at Kenshi and said "How can you play? You're blind!" Kenshi laughed as he walked through the portal, with Stryker chasing after him, Jax laughed and said "I guess I'll be going with them, can't let Kenshi get to Stryker too much…" Jax walked through the portal. Cyrax and Sektor looked at eachother, Cyrax spoke first "We should keep in touch" Sektor nodded "Agreed…" They both looked at Smoke, "I will be seeing you too" Smoke nodded. Cyrax and Sektor locked arms in the way the old Lin Kuei used to salute their friends, before Cyrax walked through the portal. Sonya hugged Kitana before leaving, dragging Cage off, who was looking at Jade, much to Rain's displeasure. Nightwolf bowed and left, he was not really one for words. Sub Zero shook hands with Rain "Take care Rain" Rain smiled "You too Sub Zero… I will be checking on you" Sub Zero laughed "Good, I could use a good sparring partner… Frost is still young and Smoke cheats… his weaponry gives him an unfair advantage" They both laughed, Frost looked at him confused, Smoke then took off his visor and mask, pulling his headgear off, to reveal his human face. Everyone seemed shocked, they thought he was more robotic then human. Smoke smiled "Everyone… thanks. I know iv been confusing the past few years, but everything is ok now, I wont trouble you anymore" He went to walk through the portal, before Frost grabbed his arm "Not without me your not!" Smoke smiled, as they both walked through the portal. Sareena laughed "Kids eh?" she said Sub Zero nodded "Yep… well, as long as nothing bad comes of it… and it doesn't affect their training…" The grandmaster and his demonic friend walked through the portal. Kai, Kung Lao and Li Mei went to go to Earthrealm, Kai and Li Mei had entered, but Kung Lao stayed to ask something. "Liu, your not coming, are you?" Liu Kang shook his head "Earthrealm is well protected by you all, I have a duty to fulfil…" Kung Lao hugged his friend "Good bye, my old friend" Kung Lao entered the portal, with it closing behind him. Liu kissed Kitana, with Jade hugging Rain, happy her friend finally got them man she always wanted.

Quan Chi fell to the floor, he had been attacked and beaten multiple times by Scorpion. Jarek had left through a portal that opened, as his reward for doing the Elder Gods bidding. Quan Chi stood up "W…W-Wait… Scorpion… don't… don't do something you'll regret…" Scorpion laughed "Regret? Quan Chi, you fool" I have the Elder Gods backing on this! Im going to enjoy this" Quan Chi fired a skull ball, which ripped off Scorpions mask, revealing his skull face. Scorpion laughed "I was going to save this for last, but…" He breathed fire on Quan Chi, who writhed in pain. Scorpion smiled, as he removed Quan Chi's head from his body, the fate he suffered would be the fate of he whom had sent him to that fate. Scorpions face changed to that of a human. Scorpion was back in the heavens with his family and clan standing there, applauding him. A tear strolled down his eye as he said to himself '_I am free…_' He grabbed his son and hugged him, before kissing his wife.

The Elder Gods where discussing something with eachother. "The One Being is still at large…" the red one said. The white one turned to his fellow god and said "True… but… who is it? Shao Kahn is dead… as is Baphomet, Shinnok, Onaga… who?" The red one turned to the others "It has passed down from one strong being to another… it only makes sense that it has gone too…"

A lone man stands on a cliff in Outworld, looking down upon the villages, he was standing in the shadows, so no one could see. "Soon… the realms shall be one… they do not expect this threat to still be at large… but…" The mans eyes opened, they glew green, suddenly a green glow surrounded the man "Our plan shall come to pass… for we are One Being… We are Ermac!" Ermac then laughed manically, the One Being lives!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... bet you didnt see that coming! Sure, the last two small paragraphs i dont think will be included in the game, but i though, what if? lol! It means the story can continue! If i decide it... lol!

Well, thats it, peace has been restored for now... all known threats gone... but, what will happen now? SO many lose ends still to be tied? I guess youll have to wait and see to find out:D


End file.
